Darkling Life
by Lunaari
Summary: AntiCosmo steals Timmy. At first Timmy fights his will, But soon realizes he has deep feeling for AntiCosmo. Will COsm9o and Wanda ever get their sweet Timmy back. Of will AntiCosmo and a newly corrupted Timmy turn the magiverse on it's head.
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

stolen

AntiCosmo's POV

It was almost time for Cosmo and Wanda's mandatory vacation. I sat in the tree as a crow. Thomas and Father were grey squirrels Father cracked open a acorn and offered a bite to Thomas.. I fly to the Window. "Do you have to go?" Timothy whines." "Sorry sport." Wanda says."We havAe to." "Just because your on vacation doesn't. . ." Timothy begins. Doesn't what? some needs to teach the boy to finish his sentences. "Doesn't what sport." Wanda echo's my thought."Never mind." TImothy replies." Have fun at your reunion." Cosmo and Wanda looks at each other." Okay, see you in two weeks,sport." Wanda says. " See ya Timmy." Cosmo says."Bye bye."Chirps Poof." And with a poof their gone. It's not like WE'RE family,right?"Timothy sighs." Poor little poppet". I chuckle to myself. "Don't worry,I'll keep you company. An we'll have a grand time."We both jump at the sound of a car starting. "Oh Shit!" Timothy spits." out and runs out the room. I fly back to my companions." Timothy races out the house as some one speeds off."Stop!" TImothy screams. " But he's to late. "They ditched me." Timothy breaths out." "Did the turners just drive off without their kid?" Asks a shocked Thomas. " Yup, And I don't think this is a first.." gasps father. From the dejected look in Timothy's eye's , I fear Father is right. With heavy heart, I watch Timothy silently returns to the house.

Then it hits us." Oh my gods."Father gasp "Timothy's all alone. . " " Magically unprotected" Thomas continues." His fairies are ways for two weeks." "Complete ignorant of his plight." I add. "other word" "He's ours." We chuckle in unison. This couldn't be more perfect. Thomas pings us inside. Timothy was sitting silently in the couch. "I lean on the arm of the chair. " Enjoying your programming?" i ask. "Not really, It's a rerun." TImothy replies. I watch as his lovely blue eyes widen with shock. "AntiCosmo!" TImothy shouts scrambling back. He bump into Thomas. who was now sitting by him eating his popcorn."Sanderson?" Timothy looks at the frightened boy?" What?" He ask. with a let's out a scream and runs off. He runs right into HP. " Hey. " HP waves. Timothy looks at him. then faints." Not what I was expecting." HP remarks." I pick up the lad. Tear the house apart. " I order my crew. "Make it look like a break in. Remember, no magic." As they tear the house to pieces I foop home with my prize.

I lay the boy on the couch. How in the world did he get so thin. He was unbearably light as they even been feeding the child? I take out my cell wand and dail my brother.. AntiRip? Are you busy?" No I'm just making dinner for AB and Myself." AntiRip replies. "Hi Havoc." AntiBinky chirps." "tell him I said Hello." "HE says Hi." AntiRip tells AntiBinky. " What can I do for you?" I explain my situation." I'll be there after Dinner." AntiRip says."Alright, I reply."See you then." TUrn to see TImothy awake and looking around. Terror was etched in his eyes. I wait till his eyes falls on me.I smile and wave at him."good to see your awake. I remark. "

You can answer a few thing for was the last time you had a meal?" "Why did you bring me here? Timothy whimpers. I ignore his question."When was the last time you ate?" I ask again,sternly. Timothy looks up at me fearfully,as he tries to crawl away. I loose my patience." Answer me damn it!"I shout. "Three days."Timothy screams curling into a ball."Please don't hurt me,I'll tell you what ever you want to know." I sit on the Couch next to the sobbing,trembling child. Was I really such a monster in his eyes. course I was. I'm sure the fairies,made that perfectly screaming at him,mostly likely didn't help matters.

End of AntiCosmo's POV,  
Timmy's POV

I wait for AntiCosmo to scream at me again. Or worse to start beating me, nothing comes. No scream,no pain. I look up to see where he is. I'm shocked to see him sitting next to me. He was looking at the mind seemed a million miles away. I sit up slowly.I flinch when his hand moves. I watch it as it come to rest on my head. Slowly he strokes me hair. As he does so,AntiCosmo still doesn't look at me. He just looked intensely at the floor. I lower myself back to the couch. His hand never leave my head. What ever he was thinking about must be serious. He wasn't even smiling a little. Not some much as a smirk crossed his his hand freezes in place,as he turns to look at me."I may kill your parents one day." He says out the blue. I can only stare at him shocked.

I wait for him to continue,but AntiCosmo only stands. I stand too. "Don't you touch them." I shout. AntiCosmo looks at me,he had a stern look in his already intense green eyes "Why shouldn't I." HE snaps.. "Anyone who's starve their child,isn't fit to live." .Anticosmo then takes my hand and pulls me out the room."What are you going to do with me?" I ask. "Simple I'm going to feed you Timothy,before you drop dead of hunger." AntiCosmo replies."To be honest,I'm quite famished myself."I wonder if he could even cook.I'm dragged into the kitchen and sat at a table"Stay." He orders. I nod,and AntiCosmo walks away."Where's AntiWanda and Foop?" I ask."Visiting my Mother."AntiCosmo replies. "Why aren't you with them?" I ask."Because I hate her?" antiCosmo the dark tone in his voice,it's clear he don't want to talk about it.

As I watched him cook I tried to figure out why he was being so nice to me."Please let me go home." I plead as he sits some food in front of me.""I don't want to sleep in a dongen" "your not, your sleeping with me." AntiCosmo replies. " "I Don't want to sleep with you ether you pervert." I snap. AntiCosmo looks at me. His face was expressionless. He stops what he's doing and comes over to me. I jump when he slams his hand on the table. " Did I ask you?"AntiCosmo asks calmly. I shake my head no. " AntiCosmo leans closer to me."That's because I don't really care at the ?" I nod. AntiCosmo lean back and pats me on the head. Good lad." he says. I watch as he goes back to cooking. Okay, maybe not so nice, but why was he feeding me. Why would he care if i lived or died. I jump at the ping in the room. "Is dinner ready yet?" HP asks. Sitting next to me. "Not yet." AntiCosmo replies.  
Sanderson sit's next to HP. HP pulls my onto his lap." Damn he's light." HP remarks. "Thin too." Sanderson says. "I look up at HP. HP smiles at me. "Did he tell you?" HP ask." Not yet." AntiCOsmo Answers for me ."Tell me what?" I ask."We're making you our slave." Sanderson says. I try to jump of HP"S lap. "Now look what you done." Huff HP. "You scared da bunny."Man HP had a tight grip for a old guy. Wait,did he just call me a bunny? I look up at him puzzled. HP pulls me into a hug. "Calm down, We're not going to hurt you." HP says softly." He gently strokes my back. I lean on him. His touch was oddly soothing. His monotone voice seemed different somehow. It was suddenly warm and loving. Was I imagining it. Or was this what HP was really like. I almost drift to sleep. "I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder." I look up to see AntiCosmo smiling at me. His smile was warm and , Your supper is ready." I nod. and AntiCosmo lifts me up and sits me back in my chair. "Eat your food."AntiCosmo orders. I look at it,then at him. "What is it?" I ask. Orange chicken,why?" AntiCosmo asks. "

I look down nervously."I can't it it." I tell him."I'm allergic to oranges." "Here he made me sesame chicken." HP says trading our plates. I decide to nibble a little,so he doesn't get I can stop myself I clean the plate. I never thought he could be such a good cook. AntiCosmo takes my plate and serve me seconds. Seconds turns to thirds,then fourths,then my sixth plate I was stuffed. AntiCosmo also finishes his second helping. So have HP and Sanderson. :"Man he was starving." Sanderson chuckles. " AntiCosmo's a good cook. I remark blushing. "Why thank you Timothy." AntiCosmo says. "but I'm sure the last three helping was because you haven't eaten in three days." I look down, he probably was right. "jump when A slice a pie is sit in front of me. " Do you like chocolate?" AntiCosmo asks" It's Chocolate strawberry cream pie." "Chocolate WITH strawberry's? " I gasp. " I love Chocolate,And Strawberries." I dive into the pie. It was pure heaven. "Daww,He likes it." HP coos. " So it Seems Father." Anticosmo says. I almost chock. " Father?" I gasp.

Ac's Half Pixie." HP says. " He's my son." I look at HP then AntiCosmo." No wonder you work so well together." I remark. I pause is fear grips me again."Am I really your slave?" I ask. " Yes,you are." AntiCosmo says. It's legal in the anti worlds to steal and enslave humans." "That's why the antiworlds are sealed away." HP says His voice seemed so sad. " I take another bite of pie. I hade to admit I new almost nothing about the antiworlds. We eat in Silence. "More Pie?" AntiCosmo asks. I just nod. " Can I have some whip cream on it?" I ask." Sure."Anticosmo replies. HP pours ma a glass of milk. I take a sip. As AntiCosmo hands me my pie,there's a antiPoof in the room. I see the antiRip the antiBinky. "Welcome." AntiCosmo says. " Your patient if having desert." " I want pie." AntiBinky says. AntiRip sits next to me as AntiCosmo goies to get AntiBinky some pie."Hello TImmy, I'm AntiRip StuntWell." AntiRip says. "Your Master asked me to examine you,okay?"

I look at him. "Okay." I reply. "We'll get to at as soon as you finish your pie." AntiRip adds. I nod. I go back to my pie. Despite my uneasiness,I still inhale it. What can I say,it was good pie." AntiCosmo takes the plate."AntiWanda well be so pleases you loved her pie?" HE says. " AntiWanda?!"I gasp. "Wow, Are All antifairies awesome chefs,or it's just you two." AntiCosmo laughs. " I'm not sure, but most of my friends are fine chefs as well." AntiCosmo replies. " Our food may not be the the healthiest, but it's tasty." AntiRip tells me to follow him. I do as I'm told. " Take you shirt off." AntiRip says. I look at him nervously. "Why?" I ask. " So a can give you a physical." He replies. "Do I have to?" I ask. " "I'm not going to hurt you Timmy." AntiRip says. "I promise, I'm just going to check your vitals. " I take my shirt off." I look at the ground. I felt embarrassed by my bruises." AntiRip comes over and touches my shoulder. I flinch at is touch.

"We'll put some healing balm on those bruises and they'll be gone in no time,okay?" AntiRip says. I just nod. After the physical he rubs healing balm on my wounds.I put my shirt back on. "Do you want to tell my how you got all those bruises?" AntiRip asks. I shack my head." Fair enough." AntiRip says." ,But antiCosmo will want answers." I look at my feet. "Like he'd really care." I remark." AntiRip lift my gaze to his. "He cares about you more then you know.." AntiRip says. I look at him puzzled. AntiRip smiles. AntiRip smiles at me. "We all care about you kiddo." HE adds. They care. .about me? Why? I should be nothing to them. Just a pest. Why care about me? I don't understand. AntiRip takes out some kind of pad and writes something down. as he's writing AntiCosmo comes into the room." How's my little poppet?" AntiCosmo asks. "He's health for the most part." AntiRip says. " To my surprise AntiCosmo's eyes darken. "How isn't he health?" He asks.

"He's suffering from mild malnutrition." AntiRip says. "And he's been beaten recently." What?" HP snaps. "Who hit you? " Sanderson growls,pinging next to me. I so stunned by his anger I don't know what to say. "I'm writing him a proscription for healing balm for his wounds." "Are they that bad?" AntiCosmo ask."Why did he sound so sad suddenly. "Not really." AntiRip."But some of them are old." I feel sanderson's hand in my hair. I turn and look at him." He looked near tears. Who'd hurt such a sweet kid?" He asks,caressing my cheek. I touch his hand. Why. . does it matter? Do I. . matter? Tears slide down my cheek. Sanderson pulls me into a hug. "Hey, hey, hey." It's okay kid." HE says." We'll protect you." It doesn't make sense. I was told they hated me. That they were cruel, and heartless. " In other words, you've been feed a crock of lies." Nega Me says. "I think your right." I think to him. I suddenly feel weak.

I feel myself lift off the ground. I look up,into AntiCosmo's wild green eyes. They take my breath away. "He should rest." AntiCosmo says. I lean against him. "I could barely keep my eyes open. I'm taken to a bed room. AntiCosmo lays my on the bed. I look up weakly at him. AntiCosmo strokes my hair. "Rest my dear poppet." He says." AntiCosmo." i begin. Trying to fight off the sleepy feeling."Please,call me AC. All my friends do.." Ac says. "AC, why are you being so nice to me?" I ask. AC laughs. "What a silly question." Ac says. "Isn't it obvious, I love you." AC leans forward and kisses me softly on the lips.I relish the feel them. They pull away too soon."Sleep love."AC orders. I close my eyes and do as I'm told.

End of Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I smile down at my sleeping love. I foop him into some PJ's. I stand and foop the nega boy out of him. "Two poppet's for the price if one." I chuckle to myself. I turn nad leave the boy's to their dreams. I reenter the living room. How is he?" AntiBinky asks." Sleeping soundly." I reply. "And the other boy?" Father asks. " Sleeping as well." I reply. "If he can go inside Timmy, then he can feel his pain." AntiRip says."HE may have the same wounds. I'll write the same proscription for him too." "Thank you." I tell the good doctor. " Are we keeping him?" Thomas asks. Of course."I reply. "Both of them." "Well I got a early day to Tomorrow." AntiRip says. "Come on binky,good night every one." Binky stands and goes to our brother." "Bye guys." Binky says. " "By kids." Father says." "By AB." Thomas says. " Goodnight my dear's" I wave." AntiRip foops them away." "I have to go too." Father says. " I got a empty home to get too."

Why don't you stay the week." I suggest. " Your always welcome." Father rushes over and hugs me. "Thanks kid." He sighs."I hate being alone." "Can I stay too?" Thomas asks. " You live here you dimwit." I laughs. I say good night to them and return to my room. Upon arriving I notice the nega boy was awake. He eyes fall on me as soon as I enter the room." GO back to sleep."I tell him closing the door. "How did you know I was here?" He asks. " Please don't take me away from Timmy." "AntiBeings can sense one another." I reply. All darklings can." I take off my waist coat and sit in on the chair. " And I have no intention of separating you two." I take off my shirt and rest it on the chair. "I'm going to take my shower." I tell him. Goto sleep." "I'm NegaTimmy." The boy says. "But, I've changed my name to Terry." I turn to the child. He was smiling shyly at me. I smile back."A pleasure to meet you Terrence."I remark. "Like wise master." terrence says. "Call me AC." I correct him." "Yes Master AC"Terrence replies." I smile and leave to the bath. When I return to the room. Terrence is fast asleep. Holding Timothy in his arms. I get in bed net to Timothy. I kiss my poppets softly and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Mastered

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV

I wake to see AntiCosmo sleeping next to me. I shocked to see NegaMe on the other side me. "He sensed me?" NegaMe whisper,before I can ask about it. I nod. NegaMe inches from the bed. Before I can follow AntiCosmo reaches out and grabs me.I try to move his hands but his grip tights. "No,stop please I can't help I was born this way." Ac almost pleads "I can love,I have a heart. . I swear.I'm not a monster" I turn in his arms. There were tears in his eyes. He seemed so frightened. I wipes them from his face. AS I do so his grip on me loosens. I quietly slip from the bed. Nega mme and I slip out the room. "Where are you going?" HP asks. We both jump at the sound of his voice. NegaMe and I look at each other then beak into a run. Hp is hot n our heel. "Man he's swift for a old guy." NegaME remarks. "He sure is." I agree. "Thanks" HP says appearing in front of us. We make a hard right,as dash down another hall. I suddenly fall forwards.

"LightMe !" Nega me shouts. My vision blurs."Get out of here." I gasp. It was so hard to breath. NegaMe comes to my side." I'm not leaving you." He says."We'll free together, or slaves together." I lean on him. HP comes over to us."Stay away from us." NegaMe shout."Shut up welp." HP replies,calmly. Does that guy ever get mad? HP looks my over. "What part of being malnourished did you not get?" He asks. I look up at him. "I'm going to escape." I tell him."one way or another." HP only smiles. "Tell me Timmy." He says picking me up."What exactly are you running back to?" I don't understand the question."What do you mean?" I ask. " Well think about it." Hp says. "For one those human you live with can't even be bothered to feed you. I'm sure they're the cause of your bruises , not to mention they just left you last night, to go who knows where."

I fall quiet. "Look kid, I'm not trying to hurt you." HP says." I just want you to see, those people will be the death of you,and that thought scares me."I can't believe HP would actually care. "But I have Cosmo and Wanda." I point out. "Listen Timmy.I'm not even going to pretend to trust those two." HP replies "AS far as I'm concerned, They're as bad as any other fairy." "They are not."I object."First of all fairies are awesome Secondly, Cosmo Wanda and Poof are the most awesome. "Is that a fact."HP asks." Yeah." I snap. HP looks at NegaME. " Do you agree?" He ask NegaMe "I guess." NegaMe says. " NegaMe?" I gasp. "Well,LightMe I don't really know them."NegaME points outs "I know they love you,but Don't forget. They did threaten to send me back to NegaHuman world if they saw me again."

That was true. The thought terrified NegaMe. It was days before he's come out and sit next to me again. Even then,he'd jump at the slightest noise. "Fairies don't like dark beings."HP says" Except Pixies ,Light beings tend to shun the AntiRaces." "Why?" I ask. "Light being are, good, righteous, And pure."HP says" So by connection, Antis ae Evil,vile and tainted." "Isn't that true?"I ask HP looks at NegaMe. NegaMe was looking at me."You tell me Timmy?' HP says "Is it?" NegaME was my best friend. I mean sure he was a little wild, But he wasn't evil to me. Nor was he tainted. He defiantly wasn't Vile. "No,I guess it's not." I reply."So why do the other light beings think so?" "Because righteous beings are blinded by they're own morals,they can't see there's a grey area." HP says." It's the same way truly evil bing tend to be blinded by there own hate."

"Timothy! Terrence!" I hear Ac shout"Where are you?!" Oh man,I'm so dead." I whimper. " You me both light me? NegaME says. When we get to AC he looked really pissed. "Where did you find them?" He ask. " I caught them sneaking out."HP say. "They was gong pretty good,till Timmy collapsed." AC rolled his eyes."Really Timothy."Ac growled."You shouldn't be running about in your condition." Ac looks at NegaME"Nether should you." Ac adds. HP carries me into the room and puts me on the bed. NegaMe comes and sits next to me. Ac sits on the bed. " What are you going to do?"HP ask."I'm strongly considering stapling them to the bed."AC looks as though he was still tired."You could let me go home."I suggest." And who would feed you?"AC ask. I look at him.

Ac was looking right at me. I squirm under his gaze."Timothy,it's not safe for you in that house."AC continues."Nor are you safe with those. .Humans." I look down."And let's face it." Ac adds"Terrence is not safe with your fairies." "Like I'm not safe with you." I snap looking at him, Pain flashes in his eyes. It quickly give way to anger."You won't be if you keep popping off." AC snaps back."You don't scare me!" I growl. "Ha! You could have fooled me the way you screamed like a bitch last night." AC Shouts. I begins to shake. I took everything in my not to cry. . "Okay,calm down you two."HP says."Getting snippy with each other won't to any good." "He's right LightMe." NegaME says putting a arm around me. "Calm down." HE thinks to me. I look down at the bed. Ac stands.

Hp move to my side."Is he okay?" AC asks. "You made him cry." HP replies drying my tear. Ac looks at me. I turn away.. Damn it I didn't want him to see me cry again. HP strokes my hair. His touch was soothing. "Poor little bunny." He says." Don't cry , you'll be okay." Is he going to keep calling me bunny?" "It suites you?" NegaMe thinks to me. "Shut up you." I think back. We turn the sudden ping in the room. " Hey I'm about to order out for breakfast. "Sanderson says." What do you guys want?" "I'll have the usual."Ac says." The young ones can have whatever they desire." Without another word AC leaves the room. I stare after him. His voice didn't sound quite right. He almost sounded. .sad.

Sanderson floats over to me."So what will it be?"He asks. "I'm not hungry."I reply. " Okay." Sanderson says." The one hungry Pixie breakfast platter." "Anything to drink with that?" "I'm not hungry." I repeat." "Timmy,, not eating is not an option." HP says before turning to sanderson" Get him a strawberry smoothie to wash that down." "Okay." Sanderson says writing it down." How about you Negatimmy." "I'll have the same." negaME says."But make mine a Mango and please call me Terry" "Gotcha."Sanderson says."Dad?" "I'll have the usual." HP says. sanderson smiles and pings off. HP sits on the bed. " Ready to apologize yet?" He ask. "I look away."For what?" I huff."For hurting AC's feelings." HP says."Hey really doesn't want you to fear him you know. " I lok at HP. "He has a funny was of showing it." I snap. "Isn't that reason he has me as a slave? So I could tremble at his feet?"

"Actually,it's the only legal way he can keep you at his side." HP replies. I look at HP puzzled."Why do he want me by his side?" I ask" HP smiles at me."That a wild guess. Wait did he mean it when he said he loved me? I look at HP shocked. "Isn't he married." I ask.""AntiWanda's fine with him having you." HP says." She likes watching boys be romantic together." " HAh haha. LightMe got a boyfriend."NegaMe and me? Dare I even dream? Ac comes back into the room. "I need a shower." He growls to none in particular. I stand and walk over to him."AC?" I call."What?" HE snaps. "I'm sorry I hurt your feeling." I tell him. Ac stops and looks at me."It's not important." He says."It is to me." I tell him." I didn't know you liked me so much.:" Ac looks at me then HP then back at me. "Father, what have you been telling him?" AC shouts,turning back to only smiles." The fates honest truth." I can't help but smile. "What are you grinning at?"AC snaps."You." I reply"Your so cute when your angry."

AC looks at me shocked. A soft blush coloring his lovely cheeks"Hey lightME,does that mean we're staying?" NegaME asks. I look at ac and smile."Not like we have a choice." I reply. "Right ,AC." I lean close to AC. As I do so I feel myself blush. "Ofcourse not." AC says blushing deeper.." Now if you'll excuse me."AC foops out the room. I'm still feeling uneasy about being a slave,but hey at least he cared enough to think up a way to keep me. Not to mention I'm getting a hot boyfriend from this deal. Being a slave might not be so bad.

End Of Timmy's POV

Another Room Sanderson's POV

Just as I'm hanging up, there's a antiPing in the room. I turn to face my counterpart."AntiEddie?" what brings you:?" I ask with a smile. "Hap is away with AntiEugene for the weekend." He replies. and AntiRichy is away visiting his mother. I'm lonely." I walk over and hug him. "Well you know your welcome here." I Tell him. "You can meet our new pets." "Ac, How long are you going to blush like that?" I hear dad say. "For the last Time I'm not blushing damn it!" AC shouts. "Leave him alone."Timmy says as they walk into the room. "I think it's cute." "Silence urchin."Ac snaps blushing more. "Hey, look who's here!" I call to them. " Greetings antiEdward." AC says. "Cool,A AntiPixie." Timmy remarks. Hi Eddie."Dad says. "NegaTimmy is oddly quite."

"Dude, who's the hot negaKid?" AntiME asks."That's negaTimmy." I reply"AKA Terry"Timothy,Terrence ,This is antiEdward." Ac says,Coming over."AntiEdward, this is my sweet and dark Poppets." Ac pause and adds."And no you can't have one." "Dude I'll give you a million gold for the ruby eyed cutie." Ac looks at Terry. "Hell no." Ac snaps. "I'm not breaking amy set. Do you have any Idea how hard it is to even find a nega human these days?" "I'm rare?" Terry ask" "Yeah." AntiMe pouts "Really rare." "Timmy pokes his counter part." TOld you you were special?" Timmy tells a blushing Terry."So are you?" Dad says as we go sit down."I am."Timmy ask."How,I'm just a human kid." We look at each other. "They've never told you?"AC asks shocked." Timmy looks at us puzzled. "Told me what?" "Timmy, don't you think it's odd you can understand us?" Dad ask." I shouldn't be able too?" Timmy ask.

"No you shouldn't"I tell him. Human kids understand faires because of a spell place on them." I explain" Pixies ,and all negabeings and anti beings are Excluded in that spell." "Wait, does that mean light me shouldn't be able to understand me?"Terry asks." More then that."Dad says?" He shouldn't be able to merge with you ether. Hell, he shouldn't be able to touch you,at least not without feeling a great deal of pain. " "Light me? It hurt to touch me?" Terry asks "No not at all." Timmy replies."it goes both ways.."I inform them. "HE shouldn't be able to be touched by you?" The to boys look at each other. Shyly they touch each other's face. "You can here each other's thought, right?" AntiME ash."Feel each other's pain? That too is rare, even rarer in a human." "So what makes Timmy so rare?" Terry Asks "We don't Know." I reply  
End of Sanderson's POV.

Somewhere else in Antifairy world

AntiWanda's POV

"I'm so glade you brought my grandson to visit me." Momma says"It's a shame AntiCosmo couldn't come." I smile at her."You know my Cozzie,work,work work." I chuckle." He had alot a high palutin meeting ta get too." Momma let's out a sigh."I suppose it can't be helped."She says."Is he still cheating on you?" I chuckle."It ain't cheetin." I laughs."He just sowin a few oats?"Foop looks up at meh confused."I wasn't aware father gardened."Foop remarks."I thought only you did that?"I kiss my babeh on da head."I'll explain later."I tel him."When do you think he'll stop,and become a proper husband."Momma asks. "The kind you deserve." "Daww chucks momma."I blush."Cozzie's a fine husband ta treats meh real good."

Foop yawns and curls you in mah arms. I rock my little 's soon fast asleep."He's so cute."Momma says. I babeh was adorable."He sure is." I reply A dought hit meh."Was Cozzie,this cute when he was a bebeh?" I ask. Momma nods."he was indeed." She says. I smile proudly. "Hear dat babeh." I whisper ta Foop."Your gonna grow up ta be a right handsome feller,just like yo daddy." I can picture it now. He gonna be smart, distinguished, and a real sweetpie,just like my Cozzie. Also mad and as evil as all get out,just like my Cozzie."Does my son still frequent that site?"Momma asks pullin meh from mah doughts."Huh?" I ask "Darkling life,does he still go there?"momma asks. ."Oh. Uh yeah,he does." I reply. momma rolles her eyes. "I told him to stop going there." She huffs. "IT's unseemly."

Momma looks at meh sadly."And to be so brazen about it too."She adds. I smile at her."I don mind." I tell her."I Hope he find a feller ta love." Momma looks at me shocked."But what about you darling?"Momma asks. "What about meh?"I ask. Puzzled. "Dearest I can't imagine what it must be like for you."momma says."To be chained to such a man as him." I don't right know what she means by dat,But I know I don't like how she said it. After all,what's wrong wit da kinda man Cozzie 's a right good daddy. He's kind man, a evil man, a smart man. . a. . gay man. Was dat what she was talking bout. I shake da silly dought from mah head. Nah,she was his loved him.I smile at momma."I like being married to Cozzie."I tell her." It's better me marry him,den some floozie,who doesn't love him. Or worse, make him feel bad about da dangs he 's happy wit meh,I lets him be him. An I can't imagine him being any oder way. I don want him ta have ta be any oder way."

"What about your happiness." Momma asks." His happiness is mah happiness." I reply. "Just ta getta see him smile,means dah world to meh." Momma lets out a sigh."Your a ."Momma says."Like any other woman,you have needs. Needs that be met by that faggot." I look at momma shocked."She looks at meh plenty shocked too, " I'm gonna out put Foop tah bed."I tell her, uneasy like. I stand up tah stands too. " Antiwanda wait."She says. I hold up a hand."I know momma,ya just misspoke."I tell her."I'll be right back."I foop to dah guest room. I lay Foop In his crib. I stroke his hair,while I thank. Had she really misspoke? Did she really think of her own bebeh dat way.I look down a foop. Even if Foop was gay like Cozzie,I can't imagine lovin him fact I hope,Foop wouldn't need a wife like me. And find a mate before Poof gets way he can freely marry someone he loves,Right out da gate. I blow out a about me,she asks. To be honest I'm in love wit Cozzie. Even dough he only see meh as a sister.I don't mind. I walk ta mah bed an sit down I chuckle to mahself. As fur mah needs. Cozzie take care os those too.I remember da first night we made love

*Flash back to many centuries ago. *

I was sitting in mah room, When I hear a knock at my door."AntiWanda dear."Cozzie called."Are you decent?" I look up from da magazine I was reading."Yeah babeh."I called back"come on in." Cozzie come in. He looked kinda shy fur some reason. "May I have a seat." Cozzie asks. I pat the bed next to me. "Ya know yur welcomed."I reply Cozzie come and sits next to me. "AntiWanda,are you happy as things are?"Cozzie asks." Sure am."I reply."why?" Cozzie looked down."I know it can't be easy for you." He says sadly."To married to a man who can't. . love you fully." I put mah hand over his. "I'm married ta a man who loves me plenty." I tell him."A right evil sweety who treats meh real good."

Cozzie looks up at me."I can stand to be better."He says "Do more." He leans close to me. Mah heart flutter like crazy. Did he mean what I dink he did. Dats when Cozzie kissed meh. He was one mean kisser too. Still I pull away from him"Cozzie,what are ya doin?" I ask. "AntiWanda,please allow me to make love to you."Cozzie plead."You deserve to delight in the joys of da flesh.I want to give you dat pleasure,it's the least I can do." I was tempted,really tempted. I've seen Cozzie naked,he had a rockin bode and was hung like a my heart won't let meh do it. I'd feel like I was raping him. I knew as much as he wanted to make meh happy,it'd only hurt him."Cozzie,please stop." I tell him. Cozzie pulls back.

"My dear I'm terribly sorry"Cozzie say."I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought you desired this." "Cozzie I want to fuck you five way to sunday." I tell him. Cozzie looks at me shocked. den it happens. Only fur a slick moment,but it happened all da same. Fear flashed in his just fear, terror. Course Cozzie hides right quick,and in a hurry. "Good,let us begin."Cozzie says.I stop him again."Cozzie,I said I want ta."I tell him"I didn't say I was gonna." Cozzie looked at me puzzled."I'm not sure I understand. "He says. I kiss him on da cheek."Cozzie,I married you,knowing I wasn't gonna get any off ya." I tell him "If I let ya go through with this,I'd be no bedder den da hussies I'm protecting ya from."

Cozzie looks at me shocked, den laughs. I look at him right puzzled. "Don't be silly my love." He laughs" Those sluts merely want my money and power." Cozzie pulls me close."You on the other hand truly loves me. I all my Sick sadistic glory"Cozzie adds kissing my neck."That my dear is why I doing this. Plus I want to be the first to make you moan with pleasure." I feel mah resolve weaken With the last of my will I pull away." Cozzie. . I . .we . " I stammer. O lord,I can't form word no more."Yes?" Cozzie purrs. "I don't want tah hurt yeah babeh!" I tell him. "I love you Cozzie, and I ain't gonna let ya do nothin you'll regret." "I'm not going to regret this." Cozzie says. "Cozzie, Yur gay, I'm a girl." I point out." Dare ain't nothing down dare you want." Cozzie chuckles." "On the contrary my dear." cozzie says." I've always Wanted to fuck that pretty little ass of yours." I blush somethin fierce. I feel cozzies hard on pushing against me.

I smile as a idea hits me. I back away. " Hold on a sec." I tell Cozzie. Cozzie smiles and nods. I grab my wand and turn my wet Cunt into a hard cock. Cozzie eyes it hungrily "Wanna taste babeh?"I ask. Needing no more inviting, Cozzie take the length of me into his mouth. I gasp at the sensation. "My dear you taste devine." Cozzie purrs." "Yo mouth feel devine bebeh." I moan. I shift in da bed so I can get at Cozzies cock. I suck it like dares do tomorrow. It tasted bedder den I ever dreamed it would. Soon Cozzie move and stops meh. "Darling,may I fuck your ass now?" Cozzie asks. I nod wordlessly "Cozzie lays meh on mah tummy I shiver as cold lube drips on mah ass. I feel cozzies fingers enter meh. I purr at da delightful pain of it. Cozzie moves his fingers ,and I feel his cock press against meh. "Ready love" Cozzie asks." Ready." I pant.

Cozzie thrust into meh at full force. I squeal with pleasure. The pain was intense. I loved grabbed my hips and plowed into meh. Cozzie's pecker felt huge inside. meh. It was almost m like it was going ta rip meh in half."My dear your bleeding?" Cozzie says. "Shall I stop?" I look down under meh. My blood had dripped down on da sheets.. More was still dripping. "Nah."I pant,excited my the sight of my blood. " Fuck meh harder." Cozzie chuckle darkly. "Very well." He says."But fist let my push in the other half. Oder . .half?" Cozzie slams into meh.. I scream ion pain. Cozzie lift's me and starts banging meh hard. My mind goes numb from a intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain. " I love your ass my dear." Cozzie growls into my ear. "We shall do tis more often.,yes?" "Yeah." I moan." When ever ya like Cozzie." "Good." Cozzie says. "Cozzie slams meh to dah bed. He grabs mah hair and thrust harder into meh." "Cozzie,I'm gonna Cum." I moan. "Good." Cozzie says. So am I."

The feeling of Cozzies cum fillin mah ass,send meh over dah edge. I scream out his name as a mind shattering orgasm crashes over me. Cozzie pulls out of meh,and I lay panting on da bed. I watch as cozzie leave to da bathroom. He comes out carrying somethin. Cozzie sits next to meh, ang begin to rub healing balm on mah sore ass." I snuggle his tail." "Love do you hate me having other lovers?" Cozzie asks. "I look at him puzzled." Nah, babeh."I Reply. "Why?" "It's just it seem unfair." Cozzie says." For me to have all the fun." Cozzie antipoofs away the balm and lays next to me. "You shouldn't be stuck home waiting for your slutty husband to return" I laugh at his words. "I don't mind." I reply "I do."Cozzie say."You know father's starting a new website called darkling should sign up." I cuddle close to cozzie nervously." dunno." I reply. "what kinda site is it?" "It's a network for kinky people,like us." Cozzie says. "You know how hyper sexual our kind is, well this site is for all the pervy antis and pixies out there." I look at Cozzie." And daddy's making it?" I ask."Does dat mean no fairies,gonna be spammin dat chats?" "It'll be run on the Pixies servers." Cozzie says. "100% fairy free."  
*End flash back.*

I sit up in da bed. It really was a fun site. And being on dat site,brought me an Cozzie closer together.I got to know a part of him,I never got ta see. He also saw a side of meh,he never got ta see. Soon we were chattin on an off da site, bout anythang and everythang. Cozzie and I began to play all kinds of kinky games. We posted our fun on the site. I met new lovers.I got close to some really nice pixies.I even met some antipixies and Cozzie have a wonderful marriage. I touch the thin silver necklaces around mah neck. He even collard me. I felt like he was marring meh all over again.I stand and stretch. As I do I hear a knock at da door."AntiWanda,is everything alright."Momma called. "I'm fine. "I call back."I was just about ta come out." I open da door. "Good." Momma says."We have guests."I look at her puzzled."Who?" I ask."It's a surprise." Momma says and pulls meh out da room.

End Of AntiWanda's POV

At the castle.

NegaTimmy's Pov

I smile as I enjoy a frozen yogurt sundae It was so nice of to order us desert. "How much do I owe you?" HP asks "Seven gold." replies.I shift nervously as Hp Hands over the gold."Same to you AC." says" the pet's food is my treat." "why thank you Thomas."Master Ac Replies giving him the gold I relax as pets me softly on the head. "Have you registered them?" HP asks. Not yet."Master AC replies "i'll do it know." Master foop up a laptop. I liked it It was Black With a blood red rose in the middle Under the rose it said Master in neon green letters HP, Mr. AntiSanderson and Pings up theirs as well. 's was black with a Dark blue rose. Master was written I bright Pink and purple letters. Hp's Was black with a lavender rose on in. Master was spelled in soft purple letters

I was a bit puzzled my 's laptop. It was pale blue with Pet written in Red and Purple With a black heart on it. Was he a slave too? "I'll make them accounts on darkling Life." HP says. "Thank you." Master replies. " Thomas be a lark and order their slave ware." Okay babe." replies. I lean over and peek at HP's laptop. He was making Timmy's account. I don't realize I was leaning on him,till he put's a arm around me. " I look up to see him smiling at me. "is the lil kitty feeling curious?" He asks. I blush. "Sorry." I reply."Don't me." HP say with a smile."Master HP loves having the house kitty next to him." I look at ." Is Mister AntiSanderson a house Slave too?" I ask. "No,he's a house pet." HP replies. "He belongs to Happy, my counterpart." "What's the diff?" I ask. "Pet's are given more freedom then slaves."HP explains." Each class has a ranking system. A elite slave it the same rank as a low level pet."

"How Come Timmy and I were made slaves?" I ask. "It's only till your well trained."HP says." pet's are loyal to their master. That's the key that separate them from slave. Which is why they have more freedom to do as they please." I lay my head of HP's lap. I was feeling tired,and so was Timmy. I could feel it I jump when I here a foop." Sorry to startle you,Dark poppet."Master AC calls." I was just giving you your laptop." I look at the closed laptop in front of me. I was Black with blood red heart. Dark Poppet was written in Ruby and Purple jade Letters I look at Timmy He was marveling a It was black with the same blood red heart. Sweet Poppet was spelled out in sapphire and pink topaz AC hand us a card. "That's your registry account information." He says. "Please memorize it." "Yes master."TImmy and I reply. What's it for?" LightMe asks." Meh, they have forums on the site." Master Ac replies." You can chat with like minded 's even a pets only forum you can use to bitch when you feel like I'm being an ass."

"Here's your darkling life account info." Master HP says handing us another card." You can hang out their as friends and join the clubs there." I log into darkling life. My Masters were on my friends list. Soo where a few people I didn't know. "Who are these guy's?" I ask.:"The other member's of my family." "AC should I order them Pet Ware instead?" asks. "Ah, yes please." Master Ac replies." How silly of me." "Master Sanderson,What's slave ware?" I ask." It's the basic supplies for a new pet or slave." He replies." And call my Master Thomas." He look at Timmy. "You too." Master Thomas adds." Okay Master tommy." LightMe replies. LightMe suddenly turns bright red."My sweet poppet, what's wrong.?" Master asks. "Is this a adult sight?"Light me asks. "Our masters look at him puzzled. "A what know?" They ask." A sight, where only adult's are allowed to be on." Light me explains."

"Now this site if for everyone?" Master HP replies. "why?" "Because theirs pictures of Master Ac butt naked here!" Light me shouts. Master Thomas looks at his laptop. "Ooo, are those new?" HE ask. Master Ac look as well. " Why yes." Master AC replies."Took them just last week." "Dudes!"I'm too youn to look at that Kinda stuff." LightMe says." Not here." Master HP tells him. " We don't follow humans silly laws of age restriction." "Damn master AC how do you fit that monster in you pant?" I ask looking at the photos." "It's why he flies rather then walks. " Master Thomas says. Master AC blushes. was oddly quite. "Why so quire AntiME?" Master Thomas asks. " Chatting with master." replies."Oh by the way, You boys can just call me AntiEddie." Okay." LightMe and I agree.

End of NegaTimmy's POV

Somewhere Else.

Antiwanda's POV

I walk back to the living room with momma. To my surprise dare was AntiBlonda and AntiJuandissimo?I hugged my sister and glared at dat AntiJuandissimo. He looked at me with the same annoying lovesick grin he always has. "Why is He here." I huff pointing at him."I'm here to save you,mah fiery love."He says taking me hand." I pull away from him. "Let's sit down." Momma says. I sit next to AntiBlonda. AntiJuandissimo sit's next ta momma." "AntiWanda darlin." Mah sis says Taking mah hand in hers. "You should give antiJuandissimo a loves you." I just look at her."So?"I ask" If you marry him,He'll make you happy. Plus it forces their counter parts to marry each other."Momma says. "what about Cozzie." I ask."He can be transferred as my husband." Sis says. I knew dare was somthin she was anglin was in love with Cozzie,just like me.

"Every one comes out a winner."AntiJuandissimo says antipoofing me next to him. "Now let us kiss." I sock him in da nose and Foop back to mah sister. "Just one problem." I point out."I don't love you asshole."I snap"You did once." AntiJuandissimo says sadly."Dat's be fur ya outed poor Cozzie to the whole dang school." I snapped"Cozzie's my bestfriend He was your friend ,an ya stabbed him in da back!" I turn to mah twin."Do ya really dink ya can me happy married to a man you can't fuck." I ask my sister"I'll teach him how to be straight."she says."He might not like it at first,but he'll come to except it."My blood starts ta boil real quick Even doe meh an Cozzie fuck like bunnies, Even we still didn't have da straight kind. He tries, but da poor darlin panic He always end up fucking mah hinny. Not dat I mind.."Yeah,mean you'll rape him,don't you, you heartless bitch!" I growl."I grab her and hold her real close. "If ya think I'll let dat happen,you got's another thing coming slut."

I shove her to the couch."How can you suggest such a thang,and in front of his momma." AntiBlonda looks at me hurt."I not heartless sug."She sniffles. " I just want wat's best fur him." I glare at her."Dare ain't nothing he needs between yur damn legs."I snap. I took everythang in meh not ta beat da girl. "Calm down AntiWanda." Momma says." It was my idea." I look at her,plum shocked to mah toes."Momma."I gasp "Don't you know,what it'd do ta him." I slink back down to mah seat. "It'd make him sick. I'd kill him lil by lil."I tell her."How can you be okay wit dat?"momma looks at me. "AntiWanda,don't trouble yourself with that boy's feelings." momma says " is a freak,not just for being gay ether."AntiJuandissimo says."He's dangerous and deranged I know we anti's are dark,but he takes the make it something disgusting."

I send a blast at his head. He look at me shocked I glare at him."Fuck you magnifico."I grow"I ain't talking to ya."l. I turn to momma." Momma please, Antiblonda don count,She's obsessed over Cozzie since we were youngins. And AntiJuandissimo Just a jealous Bastard." I tells her."But your his momma,Surely you don want him to suffer like dat. Ta be trapped in a un lovin marriage. Ta be raped,and abused. I know ya love him to much to see him go through dat." Momma just laughs. "I don't love that little fag" she replies." I never did. I hate the little bastard." I feel like a knife done been plunged into my heart. "In fact I pray he does something the get himself put to death." She adds."That way we all will be free of him." I stare at hurt'n Shocked ta speak."A blast ring out and almost hits her in da head. You BITCH!" Someone scream. I turn to see Foop float in."How dare you speak that way about MY father."

Momma look at him shocked."Do not speak to me in such a manor." She huffs."I would have said more,but my mother's present."Foop growled,glaring."My father is a great men,I hope to darkness I grow to be half the man he is." I pull mah babeh into my arms. I was so proud of him."Do cozzie know how ya feel?" I at her."Do he know ya hate him?" Momma looks at me."I've told him ."She says."That's why he hates me." And here I dought it was because she treated his older brother bedder. despite the fact Cozzie was not only more handsome, but also smarter,more talented,and more successful. But antiSchnozmo was straight,and dat was all dat matters in her book,I guess. He was also more. .normal den Cozzie."

I stand from my seat. "I'm going home." I tell stands quickly/"But I though you were staying a weekend.."She says. "You dink I'm staying here, after what you said. I reply."I'm going over ta AntiShcnozmo's." I foop to the guest room with Foop."Why aren't we just going home?" Foop asks."I can't look at yur daddy right know." I Reply. Tear come to mah eyes."How can I face him,knowing I've been around that woman,who've treated him so badly" He even smiles when I left. I knew his looked kinda sad. But being Cozzie, he just said it was because he'll miss us. He's aways putting meh first. Even when it hurts him. Foops foops our bags packed." Mummy,let me foop us there."Foop suggest."It's be good practice for me." I hug mah sweet babeh.I hear a foop in da room:"GET OUT!" I scream. "AW,it's me."AntiShcnozmo says."Mum told me to come get you." I glare at him. "So you with dem ,huh?"I ask."Hit da brick ." "I have no idea what your talking about ?" Antischnozmo says,looking at meh puzzled."Mum called me up in something about you being cross with her,and was leaving to my place." He kneels down next to me.

"Come,we can order some take away,and you can tell me all about it."AntiShcnozmo says. I've had ta admit,da boy was just a sweet as Cozzie. He take us ta his place and order some chow. When he hang's up, I tell him what got me so fired mad. "I see why your upset." AntiShcnozmo says."AntiCosmo never wanted you to know. He knows how much You treasure your Time with mum." I look at him puzzled."How can you talk to her."I ask."You boys are so close. How can you speak her,knowing how she feels about him?" AntiSchnozmo sighs sadly. "It's hard,I'm close to both of them."He says. "But I just have the option of just not talking about him. I roll my eyes"An she bond an determined for ta get meh ta leave him." I huff."But I ain't abandoning Him.I . .care about him." "You fell in love with him didn't you."AntiShcnozmo asks. I nod.

"I'm in love wit Cozzie. I can't help it." I tell him"He makes me happy,just by being ,Cozzie." I knew he was a demented boy., but He was mY demented boy. Antischnozmo laughs."My brother is a lucky man to have a wife such as yourself." He says.I blush at his words. "I don't suppose you'd consider dating. .me? He asks" "Not you too." I sigh."Hear me out." AntiSchnozmo says. "I know you'd never leave my bother,and I don't want you too." I look at him shocked."Ya don't." I ask. Antischnozmo shakes his head. "My brother have suffered greatly in his life,the last thing he need to be chained to some heartless nagging bitch,who only loves his wealth and power."Antishcnozmo says."But I also fancy you a great deal,I just want to be with you AntiWanda." He looks away shyly."I. .love you."

I look away shy like too. "He is a evil may not be a cute as Cozzie,but he is easy on da eye."I dink to mahself."I kinda like him too."I look down at Foop. He had fallen back ta sleep while we were talkin. I knew Antischnozmo would be a good step daddy to him. And he's let Cozzie see him too.I look at still was lookin at meh.I bust out laughin"Chucks boy,why ain't yeah say so sooner." I looks at me wit a smile."So You'll consent to be with me?" AntiSchnozmo asks."Only if Cozzie's Okay wit it." I reply."I'd be happy ta be ya girl AntiSchnozmo." He winces."Can you me by my middle name?" He plead I smile ate him "okay AntiJustin."I reply."Thank you." AntiJustin says."I really don't know what my counterparts parents where thinking.I know we both have a big noses,but to name your kid that is just mean." I nod an laugh."Ain't it though." I agree. "The door bell ring.s "Ah,that's our food." AntiJustin says. I smile as I watch him so to day door. My heart was fluttering like crazy. It always does dis when he's it hit's meh. I just might love dat boy too.

End Of Antiwanda's POV

Later, Castle Issmade

AntiCosmo's POV

I relax with a sniffer of and I was playing a good game of chess. Thomas was watching us play. Timothy and Terence were play a nicely violent game I fooped for them"so who's going to watch them while you at work?"HP asks. "They may wonder about the castle as they wish."I reply."That or I'll enroll Terrence in Timothy's school." I'd rather wonder the castle." Timothy says. "IT'd be more fun the hearing crocker babble and getting beat up by bullies."So they'll stay in the castle." I tell father. "I will not allow TImothy to get beaten by thugs."Father Nods and makes a move." fairies might have tried to hijack him." Edward points out. I nod and move my piece."I wonder he'd try to fight them."Father muses. "Can you imagine look on their faces"I blow out a sigh."I rather not."I reply." I hope they except it peacefully.I don't need them upsetting My TImothy,or My Terrence."They both nod."Speaking of Timothy." Father says,making a move "Why the hell is he so of them." I move my piece. "As you know from what they told us,terrence lived with Timothy, and takes his nutrients from him."I explain."What you don't know is I wasn't joking when I said Timothy's been starving the last three day's before I stole him.".

"How can Cosmo and wanda let something like that go unchecked." Edward growls. "I haven't the slightest." I sigh."They've been to busy with Poof to check up on me."Timothy calls to us. "He had a cold during that time,so he he kept them frazzled." Still,they had a second child to care is no excuse for such neglect. "Oh on more thing AC."HP says I look at him. "What?"I ask."Check mate." HP says with a grin. I look at the board then at him. The three of us burst out laughing. I stretch and yawn."It's getting late." Are you going to check in on eugene before bed?" I ask. Father nods "Do to recent fairy raids,Pixie world is under curfew,till we find a way to end it."He says."In the mean time,I worry everytime he's not with me. ""What fairy raids."Timothy asks. "I'll show you."Edward says Pinging up a turns to the pixie news channel.

"I'm marks with the latest on the fairy attacks."A reporter says" Behind me, is the scene of a pixie massacre,a whole family of brute pixies slaughtered in their and I gasp in shock. "HP grows pale with horror."That's Andreas's house." He shouts. "No."Edward gasp."Who's that?"Timothy asks."Andreas, aka Eugene is HP's husband."I reply."He was visiting family for the weekend."Father pulls out his cell wand. The poor man was already in tears. I'm not getting him?" HP phone rings and I answer it." AC,is HP there."Eugene asks."I can't get though on his cell" I breath a sigh of relief."That's because he's trying to call you." I turn to HP."Father ,Little Mother's on the line for you." Father takes the phone. "Anny darling,.Are you alright." Father sobs." Really? Okay. Come To AC's place. okay byebye."Shaking falls to his knees shaking."Thank evilness he's okay." Father sobs."He left his family house early,around lunch time after he had a fight with his was home when the fairies broke into his families house." Thomas goes to father's side.

Herald."Eugene shouts,racing to he holds him and just sobs"I don't understand."Timothy remarks."Why would the fairies do this?" I float to timothy. "I really don't understand ether."I reply sitting by him."It's just what fairies do?"Timothy looks at me."IT is?"He ask,cleared mortified.I nod."Fairies are only kind to beings they label good."I explain."Oh my gosh,could that have been me?" Terrence asks."Would they have done that to me? " The sad act was,they would a frightened Terrence into my arms."Ofcourse,those marked as evil are expendable in their eyes." I look at Timothy."this kind of violence isn't just tolerated." I tell him."It's encouraged." I pull Timothy close. He was shaking and sobbing."Are they okay?" Thomas asks."Reality has hit them hard." I reply. "Sadly they have only scratched the surface."

End of AntiCosmo's POV,  
Timmy's POV

My heart freezes at AC's words. "How could it get any worse. Then it hits me. My god's what was Ac dreaming about that seemed to scare him so much. I draw a sharp breath. Did they hurt him somehow?"Timothy?"AC call I try to speak,but words won't come."Timothy,What's wrong?" AC asks.I look up at him."AC. ."I whimper,before I'm overwhelmed by tears," clam yourself." AC says.I wish I could. But I was suddenly terrified,and wasn't sure why.I jump at the atomic Poof sound in the next room.A should have jumped up, and ran towards that sound. That sound meant freedom. It meant going home. Instead I cling Tighter to AC. AC looks at is watch."Take the boy,and hide them in pixie world."AC order "Jorgan mustn't know I have them until Monday." Monday? Why Monday. Can they free me if they get me before then? That somehow didn't matter. I didn't want to leave him. Not alone with Jorgan

I start to object,but a stern look from AC silences me."I'll see you tonight."He we're pinged away. As it happens I see it. Fear in his eyes."Take me back!"I scream hitting HP."Master needs me." HP grabs my wrists. If I taken you back, Jorgan will not only take you away,but kill AC for taking you." I look at ac horrified."You said taking me was legal" I remark."How can he be punished." "Taking you is legal." HP says."Jorgan will kill him and say it was to save you." "And that about monday?" I ask." You can legally be stolen back up to twenty-four hours after your enslavement." HP replies."I'll take you back it's safe. "Why did master look so scared?" NegaMe asks."Why did he look at his 's Jorgan going to do to him?" The pixies exchange sad looks."The less you know about that the better."Tommy says." Answer him damn it!" I scream. "Their so upset."Eugene Remarks."I'll put on some tea." And with that he pings out the room.

I don't want tea,I want my Master!"I snap. HP look at me."You really are a little pet aren't you?" He remarks." "What?" I ask. "It just donned on me."Hp says " You could have run to the atomic poof,but you clung to my son,why?" I look away."I don't know?" I reply. HP comes to my side."There's no shame in loving your master." He says. The hour creep by slowly. I pace the room ,NegaME right by my side."Ready to go ,back?"HP asks."Yes!" we shout. HP pings us back. "AC!" I scream."Master,where are you?" NegaMe call."He's usually in the den."HP tells three of us rush to the den. "AC." I call."I'm here TImothy." AC says. "Master." NegaMe and I shout. We both freeze in out track when we get to him. Doctor AntiRip was there,treat his wounds. "AC."I gasp."It's nothing severe." Ac says. "Thank you for your assistance AntiRip."Hp walk to him. " He whispers something to nods and whispers something nods and Pings off with the walk to him slowly. "Master,what happened?"NegaMe asks. AC foops up cushions for us."Nothing you should concern yourself with."AC replies.I sit on the pink cushion,NegaMe on the purple one. We look up at AC. He seemed to be in so much pain.

For a while,none of us looked like he was deep in thought. I place my head on his lap. Mindlessly,AC strokes my hair."Master?"I call to him"Yes,TImothy?"AC replies."Would you like me to get you some tea?" I ask. AC eyes drift to me."That world be lovely,my sweet poppet."AC Replies."Thank you." I rise to get AC's tea."Can I get you anything Master." NegaME asks." Fetch my notebook from the night stand,dark poppet."AC orders."It has a black leather cover,and has journal written on it." NegaMe leave the room with me. "I hope he's okay." NegaMe remarks. I nod."So do I." I reply."What do you think happened?"NegaMe asks. "Something bad.."I guess."I'm sure master AC will tell us when he's ready. Or rather feel WE'RE ready." NegaMe nods and turn into the bed room. I Proceed to the kitchen. I fix him a cup of citrus breeze tea.

When I get back to then den,negaMe is already was writing something down. He lowers the book as I approach"Your Tea AC." I call, Holding out the Cup. Ac smiles and takes it. "IS this citrus Breeze?"Ac asks as i sit down."Yes,it is."I reply. AC smiles brightly."Ah my favorite."He says."And you've made it just how I like it too.I drizzle of honey,and just a bit of cream."AC take another sip."Well done Timothy." He says. It felt good to get praised by AC drinks his Tea,He continues to and I,just leans against his chair and watch.I don't understand. Why do I feel so calm being near him. I can feel a dark energy vibrate from him. It helped soothe my frayed nerves. I think to this morning. Even then,I was reluctant to leave. Not because I was afraid of going back to that empty house ether. Though it did scare me. It was him. I didn't want to leave. .my master.

Then again,it wasn't like I was being treated master's were really nice to then my own parents . I look up at Ac. HIs eyes seemed so serious as he wrote in his book ."It's not nice to stare." Ac says. I jump at the sudden sound of his voice. Ac looks at me and smiles. I chuckle a little."Something wrong?" Ac asks." "Yeah,I'm way too relax."I tell him." For someone who's been made a slave I mean." "well, you've been made a pet."AC says."And people who get's turned into pet's are quite relaxed." "Oh . okay." I say mindlessly Ac chuckles and returns to his writing.. When he's done with his tea,he closes the book.I jump when he checks his watch."I'm only checking the time Timothy."AC says."And it's time for bed."AC foop up a cane .NegaMe and I say nothing,We only help him to his the way to the bedroom,I notice his wing is in a notices too. We exchange worried glance.

AC sit in the bed. We kneel at his feet."Terrence run me a hot bath."AC give nega me a vile."Put just a cap full of that into it." NegaMe nods,and heads to the bathroom. "Timothy,help me undress."AC order's. I do was I'm has fresh bruises all over. "Pay them no head."AC says"They'll be gone soon enough." I nod and finish helping him undress. "Your bath Is Ready,Master."NegaMe says.I help AC from the bed. NegaMe and I follow him into the bath room. AC get's in and leans back. "Undress and join me.: He shyly do as we're water felt nice. Soon NegaMe and I are splashing each other playfully. We take care do to splash AC,who was calmly our bath we all dry helps AC into his PJ's and I ready the bed."which side of the bed to you like master?"NegaMe asks.

"The middle."AC replies."That way I don't have to hear the two of you fuss over who sleep next to me."NegaMe chuckles,I do too. That was smart of again He was a evil Mastermind."AC?What were you writing?" I I didn't expect him to answer."Some plans for breaking antifairyworld away from fairy world."AC says. "I plan to us you to pull it off." I nod and bow."I'll do what ever you wish,Master."I tell him. I meant it too. Those stupid faires will pay for harming him. Ac place a hand on my calms the anger that started to brew inside me. "Such a loyal little poppet."AC says. I look up at him and smile. He looks at comes rushing over and bows too. AC rest his other hand on his head. "Those foolish they not a clue to what rare gems they had in their mitts."AC says."No are mine I shall never let you go." AC leans close to if you BEG me." He growls softly. He stand and foop us to our PJ's

"In to the bed."AC orders. I crawl in,then AC ,Then NegaMe. NegaMe and I are unsure if we should lean on even get to didn't want to cause him pain..AC put his arms around us and pulls us close. "Come Come lads."AC says."Snuggle close.I'm not suddenly made of glass." We snuggle into him."We didn't want to agitate your wounds Master.  
NegaMe says" Your in enough pain already. "Yeah."I agree."You should be able to rest as peacefully and comfortably as possible."Ac kisses us each on the lips. I relish it."Thank you for your concern,my dears." AC says."But I'll rest best with my beloved poppets close to me." I lay a hand on his chest. I could feel is heart beat. "Hey AC" I call to him. "Yes sweet poppet?" AC replies. " How come you hate your mom?" I ask.

"For one she love's my bother more, merely because he's a full blooded antifairy." Ac says sadly. "you not?" I ask " No she had an affair with my father." AC replies. "I'm half Pixie." "Hp's your real dad?" Negame asks. " He is indeed." Ac replies." Unlike that wretched man she chained herself to, My father is a good man." There was so much malice in his voice ,why? "Whats the other reason?" I ask. "She looks down on me for being odd." AC says. "And for being gay." I sit up shocked." But your married to Antiwanda." Negame points out, sitting up as well. " A marriage of convenience." AC replies. " I love her. Cosmo married Wanda got married, so by law We had to get married as well. So we married each other." "And she's okay with that?" I ask. AC nods and begin to sit up." Master what are you doing?" negaMe says as we push him back down." you need to rest." Yeah, now one told you to sit up." I agree. "Don't make us thomp you with a pillow."

AC allows us to push him down."Okay okay." He concedes. NegaMe and I lay down as well. "We do love each other."Ac says. "I can't love her as deeply as a straight man. But do love her, very deeply." "Isn't that what matter?" I ask. "I think so." AC replies."And antiWanda says she's I worry It's not enough." I snuggle close to him. "As long as you have love for each other." I tell him." I'm sure it'll be enough. "Yeah." Nega Me agrees with a yawn "Night Master AC,Night TImmy." "Night Night Terry."I reply "Night night Master AC." "Good nigh my little darklings."AC says."Pleasant dreams." I let out a content sigh."I hope your dreams are peaceful tonight master. I drape my are across his chest. My hand comes to rest on Terry's.I fall to sleep to the gentle sound of my master's breathing.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Loyalty

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Love and Loyalty

AntiWanda's POV

I roll over in da bed. AntiJustin was still sleepin. He was really cute sleepin dare. His phone rings an I answer it."Hi." I answer." AntiWanda? Why are you AC's brother's house?"Eddie asks. "I had a fight wit his momma."I tell him. Eddie's quite a moment?" HIS momma?" He echos back."I can't bring mahself ta call'er momma no more." I reply sadly."Not after knowing how she really feels bout my Cozzie." Eddie sighs deeply."Damn,you did find out."He says" I was hoping I was wrong."The Hell?" I snap."Was I the only only out da dang loop." Eddie chuckles on the line. "Pretty much." HE says."Havoc,swore everyone else to secrecy,to protect you."I cuss under my breath."Don't pout cutie." Eddie says." You know we'd do anything to keep you happy." I can't stay mad.

After all how many girls have a host of hunky bendin over backwards ta keep'em happy."So why ya callin?"I ask. Eddie chuckles."I almost furgot about that."HE says."AC want's him to come over this after noon." "Okay,we'll be dare."I tell him."See you then."Eddie says and hangs up.I feel arms around me."Where are WE going?"AntiJustin asks."Or am i not included." I turn ahn kiss his cheek."Cozzie want's ta see ya."I tell him."Fur what I don't know." AntiJustin nods."okay hun."he says. Hearin him say dat makes mah heart flutter."We head their straight away,after breakfast." "Sounds good ta meh."I reply. Foop comes floating in and flops on da bed."Do I have to go to school?" He moan."I still so deeply traumatized." I foop him into his school clothes. "Ya going." I tells him Foop sit's up and growls. "Damn it."he huffs. I laugh and pick him up."Don worry,ya might have fun." I say."doubt it."He growls.

End of AntiWanda's POV  
The castle  
AntiCosmo's POV

I let out a soft I was in considerably less pain,I was in pain none the less.I sit up,and lean back on the head board. Then it hit me. I was in bed alone. I look around the poppets were nowhere in again. I was too tired to give chase. "Timothy?" I call out,trying not to panic. "Terrence?" I turn to the door as it opens."Morning Master."They call merrily. I breath a deep sigh a relief. They come over and put a tray on my lap."We made you breakfast."TImothy says." A omelet and tea."Terrence says. I look at the looked lovely." Thank you my little poppets."I they were finally coming around "Terry made the Tea"Timothy says."Timmy should me how you like it."Terrence adds. i take a sip." You've done a marvelous job. Terrence." I praise him."It's perfect." My dark poppet beams with pride."Where are you boy's food." I ask. "They look at each other."Gee,we forgot to make us anything." Timothy replies

I roll my eyes a foop them up a meal."I take a bite of my own food. It tasted devine."Who cooked? I ask."Timmy?"Terrance replies."You've done well." I tell Timothy. Timothy blushes, "Thank's AC he replies. I take another bite. It was pure heaven. I look at the omelet,then at timothy. He was happily eating his food. My smiles he can cook,then why didn't did he let himself starve. "The turner's wouldn't let him cook."Terrence whispers to me."What?" I whisper back."In case you wondering,why Timmy starved,when he's a good cook."Terrence explains." The Turners won't let him cook. If he was even caught in the trying,they'd beat him." My blood boils to hear such tale."NegaME,don't tell him that!" Timothy huffs."Stop bothering master AC with such worthless 's trying to eat in peace." I look at TImothy. Timothy looks away sadly. "Such information is hardly worthless." I inform him. "So they starved you on purpose." The rage was clear in my voice."Please don't scream at him."Terrence pleads." always screams at him,before he starts hitting him.

"So that's why he always cries when I yell at his mind screams are a prelude to a beating.I run a hand through my hair. I had to calm down. "Timothy,do you starve you often?" I gives a nod.I try not to bother Cosmo and Wanda with it."Timothy says."Though when they do find out,they get really they make me eat with them. for a while."They should have him eat with them permanently"I think to myself. My evilness are godparent meant to look after their charges, or are they merely there to mindlessly grant wishes. Then again ,I've seen the wishes Timothy has been allowed to make. No loving guardian would allow a child to put themselves in such danger,We eat in silence. When we're done eating I foop away our dishes.

I stand from the bed and stretch. I feel young eyes watching my every move. "We'll be having company this after noon."I inform them."I want you two to behave,and stay at my side." Yes,Master." They reply.I note the sadness I Timothy's voice. "Come here,my sweet poppet."I call to comes to my side. I turn and kneel down to his level."Tell master,what ails you my dear?"I ask. Tears fill Timothy's eyes."Your mad at me." He sniffles.I pull my pet into my arms. "Don't be silly."i tell him." I'm not mad at all." I was lying,I was plotting the Turner's deaths as I I wasn't the least bit mad at him."Your not?" Timothy asks."No, my dear boy."I reply with a smile. "Oh Okay" AC."TImothy kisses me lovingly on the cheek. I stand."Come let's freshen up for the day."I tell them." ."My poppets chirp Sweet music to evil ears."

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Spellementery

Foop's POV

I sit in my class. No one spoke to one ever speaks to me. Poof was at some family function,so a didn't even have the luxury of fighting with him. I notice Goldie floating near me. "Good morning goldie dear."I call. "Hi figgle." She calls back.I let out a annoyed sigh. "Goldie may I ask you something?" I ask." Goldie looks at me puzzled."sure,what?"She asks." If you can easily remember Poof,then why can't you be bothered to remember Foop?"I ask. Goldie looks away,embarrassed. "I. .um . "She stammer." "It's a fairly simple name." I press."I know your a smart girl." Goldie turns and looks at me. "I. . um" she stammers. "My name if Foop." I tell her sternly. "Say it." Wat?" SHe asks. " My name." I reply."Say it." "Fin?" She says." My temper spikes. " Don't play dumb with me girl." I growl." Say my damn name." "Foop." Goldie squeaks out." Again." I demand. "Foop." She repeats. " I look at her , almost glaring." What is my name?" I ask her. "It's Foop." Goldie says trembling. "I expect you to call me by my proper name in the future." I order,"Understand." Goldie nods, "I can't hear you." I push, enjoying her fear." I understand."She sobs. "Good,leave my sight." I tell her. Goldie flees to her seat.

I turn and float to mine. I was so over little miss sugar sweet southern belle. I don't care if she hates me now. I begun to resent her a long time ago. No she doesn't need to like me. But she Will respect me enough to call me by my name.I lean back in my seat and put my feet up. I look over to eyes glaring at me. It was the other kids in my class. I allow my eyes to turn red and glare back at them. They jump and turn away in fear. Damn punks, always acting grown. I let out a sigh and lazily watch the teacher enter the room. "Class I have good news." The teacher says. "Foop's finally been kicked out of school." One of my class mates asks. The teacher laughs as well. " No, we're not that lucky." She says. "But we are lucky enough to have a new student join our class. I feel a twinge of pain. Even the teachers hated me. Swell.

"She'll be joining us for awhile as an exchange student. " The teacher continues. "She'll even be going home with one of you at the end of the day." The class cheers. I merely clap. The teacher turn to the door. "Come in Eliza!" She call. I almost fall out of my floats the most ravishing a flowers. No Flowers pail to such was a pure black catgirl. A wild main a bright pink and purple,glowed against her dark eyes were pink and green gems,that echoes the dark secrets of her soul."This is Eliza Dreamwalker. She's come all the way from Eterna Valley."The teacher says. "Say hello to the class Eliza." Eliza floats forward. "Howdy ya'll,I pleased ta make your acquaintance." Eliza says. "I hope we can be friends." The teacher instruct her to sit next to me. Here was my chance. No stupid Poof around to steal my thunder. "Eliza sits down,and begins putting he books away."Greeting Eliza." I call to her.I wait for her to turn my way."My name is Foop. " Eliza waves shyly at me."Nice ta meet ya."She says. "Like wise." I Reply "Eliza,don't you know He's a antifairy." A girl whispers to Eliza."They're dangerous,especially 's a little monster." Eliza looks at me hope I held of her liking me died. Why couldn't that little bitch keep her trap shut.

"He's. .a monster?"Eliza gasps. She leans forward to me. A seemingly wicked smirk .danced across her lip."Chucks, I had no idea dey made monsters that were so dang pretty." Eliza remarks. I blush at her words." I bet ya's be real fun ta raise hell with." I look shock as she pulls out the teacher's wand..Did she pick the teacher pocket on her first day? I really like this girl."Care ta test dat theory and take teaches wand fur a spin,Foopy babeh?"She even got my name right."I'd love to." I reply giving her a wicked smile. Eliza leaps from her seat and blast the teacher,turning her into a chicken. I'm tossed a grown up wand."I lifted dat from da principle."Eliza call to me."Just incase I found someone ta break da rules with." I fly up to here."You know it'll all reset at 3.00 pm."I tell her. Eliza takes in my words. The evil look her eyes gain takes my breath away. "Den let's make dem pray for time ta fly." She says then let out a evil laugh. As she does lightening strikes. The temperature of the room drop. and a few of our class mates wet themselves."I say Mother was right. Not only will today be fun,but I think I met my future bride.

End Of Foops POV

later that day, at the castle

AntiCosmo's POV

I check my watch. It was a quarter past gust will me arriving and Terrance brought in the last of the snacks for our gust. The door bell rings. I ignore it. I was busy writing. I turn to tell Timothy Something,and notice he's missing. "Where's Timothy?" I ask "He went to answer the door." Terrence replies."Damn it." I spite out and race to the room."What's wrong?"Terrence asks. "No one I know,would ring the doorbell."I tell him We get to the foyer,Timothy was standing at the door,almost frozen in 's another. knock at the door. I walk slowly to Timothy" I'm sorry,AC."Timothy says."I'm too scared to open it." I move him from the door."I'd rather you didn't."I tell him. Go wait in the polar." I tell him."You too terrence." I adds."Terrence take a shaken Timothy's hand and lead him away..

I look about the peep hole,and see no one.I open the door a hair. Leaving the magic chain on. The door is pushed hard,but the chain holds. A fairy glares hatefully at me. "Go away."I the the nuisance. "Not till your dead freak. ." The door is pushed hard again,this time the chain Gives. I leap backwards. "Wrong house punk. I growl,sending a blast their way. I hit two, the rest return fire.I easily dodge every blast. After all,I didn't get to be emperor by being a slouch I fight the best i can,But I'm drastically out numbered. Two get the drop on me. But before I'm touched. A arrow sails through their wings. They both screech in dire pain. More arrow's ring out,hitting my foes. "Flee!"Some yells. "It's a ambush."The enemy take their wounded a race away. I keep blasting at them till their out of range." I slam the door shut. I turn to the arrows scattered would use these and not magic? "Master,Are you alright?" Terrence asks. Both Terrence and Timothy rush over to me." Bow in hand,quiver across their backs.

"I'm fine." I tell them." You have done well." My pets bow to me. "We live to server and protect you master." Terrence says. " "Don't look so surprised." Timothy says with a grin." "Pets are loyal to their masters, right?" "Indeed." I agree."What the hell happened here?"AntiWanda shouts." Who's spilling good blood?" I turn to see her with my brother."AntiWanda. Dearest."I call to her.I rush over and give her a tight 's always so cute when she's angry."I've missed you." I turn to AntiJustin."Where's Mother?" I ask."Dat bitch can go ta hell."AntiWanda growls. I turn to her shocked. AntiWanda looks at me sadly. It's then I found out the awful truth. "Cozzie,why didn't ya tell me she was mean ta ya."AntiWanda sniffle."I don't like folks dat are mean to ya."I hug my dim darling. "It was nothing to bother you with." I tell her. " 's go to the polar and talk." I foop use there. Timothy and Terrence sit at my feet. AntiWanda explained yesterday's events.

"That woman."I huff."She could have at least been subtle about it." And to wed me to AntiBlonda. She was a sweet girl,but she looked at me like I was a prime roast every time I'm near her .It made my skin crawl. Unlike AntiWanda,I'm sure she'd have no trouble using my body to satisfy her EVERY need. "To be honest I knew what she was up to."I admit."But I honestly thought she was going to fix you up with AntiJustin,not AntiJuandissimo." My brother clear his throat."Speaking of which." AntiJustin says."Would you mind if I court AntiWanda?" I smile to him."Not at all."I reply." I think you two would make a splendid couple." "I'm so glade yur okay wit it Cozzie." antiWanda says." so when did ya brainwash Timmeh?" I look at her shocked."i've done no such a thing." I reply" If your wondering why he's behaving so obediently ,I haven't the faintest." Timothy leans against me." Meh, he keeps my complacent with good food and hot sex." Timothy says. " AC!" my bother gasps. "I didn't." We haven't.." I stammer blushing. "I mean I've feed him." " Yeah some of his sweet sweet man cream." Timmy says. Terrence almost dies laughing. I, on the other hand almost dies of shock.

Antiwanda cracks up as well." I hope ya took pictures." She laughs. " I hope not." TImmy says. " the things he made be do for my meals." "Timothy where did you learn to speak in such a manner?" I asks. Deeply horrified. " " Little AC taught me." He says poking my erection. wait my what?" I quickly cover up with a pillow." Look like he's speakin ya language." AntiWanda laughs. " Cool I made him hard." Timothy cheers. " Urchin you better speak the truth." I growl." Or you as is going to get it." Timothy look up at me with a coy smile." Really AC?" He asks."You promise." My word the boy may be evil after all. TImothy turn to AntiWanda. "To tell you the truth Aw, I like it here." Timothy says." I was scared at first, but every one's been really nice to me. And I like being at AC's side." "Timothy" I breath out."Same here." Terence says,almost purring against me.."Dude I I knew it'd feel this relaxing,I'd have talked Timmy into running away months ago." I look at him shocked.

"So how'd ya get him? AntiWanda asks. I fill her in the details."Wow." AntiJustin gasps"poor kid." AntiWanda Whistles." Here Timmeh,Here here boys." They both look at me."You can go if you want." I tell them. They rush to AntiWanda,and hug her. "Daww,dare like Puppies." AntiWanda squeals."I've always wanted a pet human.I'm take ya'll fur walks, and rub yo tummies,and give lot a hugs an treat."My poppets snuggles against her. They seem to enjoy the coddling. There's a ping in the room." You know she's going to spoil them." father says. "And why do they have quiver? teaching them to attack already?" I explain the attack at the door." Good doggies?"AntiWanda praise them,giving them each a candy bar.

The boys gobble their treats with pride."Damn brazen fairies."Richard growls. Father looks at Timothy."I wonder if the fairies know what a loyal soldier they pissed away."Father remarks. Hap smile."who cares. Papa says petting little AntiMother."Their lost is our gain." AntiEdward floats over and put's Terrence on his lap. "And We gain cute lil pets.." He adds with glee licking Terrence. Timothy looks at Papa "Hello Master HAP." Timothy greet's him before turning to Richard. " You must be richard, HP told me alot about you." " Nice to meet you. Richard replies. Terrence goes to Timothy's side. " Honored guest." Terrence says." Welcome to Issmade manor." " If you excuse us." Timothy adds. "We'll fetch your refreshments." With a bow my poppets exit the room. "AC when did you tech them that? Thomas asks. " I didn't" I Reply with pride." Their talent's as a refine pet is showing." Thomas comes and sits next to me. little mother flutter's to father's lap. " Man their cute." He remarks. " I can't believe ya did it" AntiWanda says" " Your nega human seems smitten with my AntiEddie."Papa Remarks. " I like him too." AntiEddie says."

"If all goes well We can escape our worlds with our people." I remark."Then they'll be under the same roof." Be fore i can explain my phone rings." Hello?"I answer" . "We need you to pick up Foop and the new exchange stunt,that will be in your care."I'm shocked. I really didn't expect to be picked to care for the girl. "I look at my watch."It's 1 pm"I reply."Why so soon?" Because we don't want to wait till three!" The woman scream."PLEASE!GET THEM AWAY FROM US!" I was shocked. Foop never acted up this badly." "I'm on my way."I tell the now sobbing teacher."Bless you."She sobs.I hang up."Dearest,good news their letting us care for the exchange student."Yay." AntiWanda cheers."I'm going to pick them up early."I tell her."Why?" Thomas asks. I shrug."It seem Foop is to much for them today."

I drive over to the school. It seemed normal. I enter inside. It's as is though I have entered hell itself. Reminds me of my honeymoon.I stroll to the core,where I'm sure Foop is. He was perched on a throne. Next to him was some kind of cat new exchange student I gather."IS dat yo daddy,Foop?"She asks. Foop looks at me."Father,your early." Foop remarks."What brings you?" I chuckle,when I notice adult wands in their hands. "You've overwhelmed your poor teachers." I reply."They called,seeking early release of 's you young friend?" Foop looks at the girl with smitten eye's "This is Eliza the foreign exchanged student."Foop tell me."She is,pure, unfiltered evil." The girl blushes."Daww,ain't you a sweet." Eliza that's why I got didn't want to inflict the little hellion, on good people."Good new Foop."I call to him."Your kitten will be staying with us." " cheer." As we float out teacher's tremble in their wake. I hand the teacher the wands.

"See you morons tomorrow." Foop calls. "Lizzy and I,shall see if we can top today's time." Eliza laugh."You worry bout time Foop."She says. "I wanna see how many adults I can scar fur life."My word she was a evil little thing. As I drive off i notice a few teachers faint. I treat them to some Ice cream on the way all that kind of carnage and mayhem, deserved to be rewarded. "I tell them about them about my tells me about seems he too was cross at didn't seem to understand what the big deal,was about me being gay." She wants me to be normal." I tell her. "Normal?" Eliza gasps."Dat is hateful." I chuckle at her comment.."What do normal mean in your world?" I ask. "It mean's being bland, average." She replies. "A mindless peon of the capitalist machine." The girl's a born rebel. That or a inspiring dictator.

Foop yawn and so do Eliza. I'm not surprised their worn out. they were committing 5th grade acts of evil."What are your parent's like?" I ask Eliza." I don have does."She little demon drift off to sleep. Foop does too. I smile at the sight of them napping holding hands. I never been more pleased. AntiWanda finally,seemed to realize she liked my brother. Who I might add, finally grew a pair and told her he he felt. I took a huge gamble with TImothy,know him And his negaself,were now my loyal pets. To top it all off. Not only is my son committing record breaking evil,He seems to have fallen in time with a girl who loved him back. I have good feeling about my new ,what could possibly go wrong?

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Castle IssMade

Timmy's POV

NegaMe and I return With the refreshments. I notice Master AC is gone. "Where's AC?" I ask. "He went to pick up Foop." AW replies. "Isn't it a bit early?" NegaMe asks. " Seems My nephew is too much for them today." Antischnozmo Replies. " By the way boys, do call me AntiJustin, I louth my first name." "Okay." Negame and I reply When all the gust are served. NegaMe and I settle back to where AC once sat. Why do I suddenly miss him so much. He hasn't been gone long. "Timmy." Master HP call. I look at him. "Yeah?" I reply. " Did you hear what I said." Master HP asks. I blush nervously. He said something? " Um no,Sorry." I tell him. " I thought as much." Master HP says. "I said fix yourself a snack. " "Yes Master HP." I reply. I get up and start to fix a snack. " We have returned " I Hear AC call out," MAster your Back!" NegaMe And I shout dropping our plates and rushing to him. We both freeze steps from him. "Dude, what the hell just came over us?" Negame think s to me. " I was just about to ask you that." I think back.

"My My, did my little poppets miss me that much already?" Master AC laugh coming over to us. " N. .n n No!" I huff. " We . .um. .just. " Master AC pulls us into a hug. " Missed me terribly?" He asks. " Yeah." NegaMe and I admit blushing. "What good little pets." Master AC praise. "Already so loving to your master." Foop comes over and pets me. "Good Timothy." He says. I look up at him. Foop was smiling down at me. I pull him into a hug. I have to admit. , I really missed the kid. "Daaw." I hear everyone coo "Who's the catgirl?" NegaMe asks, already hugging her. " This is Eliza,. she's a exchange student who'll me staying with of. " Master AC says. He also introduce Eliza to the group. "And she's my new girlfriend." Foop adds. "Dude nice, She's cute." I remark. Eliza floats over to Foop. "I'm your what now?" She asks. "Foop looks down nervously." My. . girlfriend?"Foop replies. " It's okay is you don't want to be. I thought, . since we got on so well. .You and . .me" " "Calm down babeh, i don't mind datin ya." Eliza replies. " It just that I ain't a girl."

" But Eliza's a girls name." Foop point's out. "Well maybe round here." Eliza says. " But where I come from Elijah's a boy's name?" "Did you say Elijah?" Master AC asks." "Yup." Hey you say my name like dey do in my home town" "I think the fairies got your name wrong." Master HP sighs. " I though so to at first." Elijah says." But the Tall guy wit da funny hair cut said it was Eliza round her." I roll my eyes. " It's just like Jorgan to act like a know it all." I huff. " My word, i have a boyfriend." Foop gasps. " Let's have a seat." Master AC says. " Terry,Timmy." Master Tommy calls. " Finish making your snack." NegaMe and I do as we're told. Foop floats over to his mother. "That is okay isn't it Mother?" Foop asks."That I have a male companion. It's okay with you,yes?" "Course it's okay wit me babeh." AW replies." I'll always love yeah,.And I'm happy your found someone who's sweet on yeah." Foop Hugs his mom. "Thank you mother." He says."That means alot to me." From the smile on Master AC's face, I could tell it meant alot to him too. NegaMe and I go sit by him. "Oh crap." I gasp, leaping back up. "What is it Timothy?" Master AC asks. " I haven't served you anything." I reply. "Or our New guest." " That's right." NegaME says, standing as well." Master AC just laugh." I'm fine ,My poppets." Me too." Elijah agree. "We had ice cream on the ride back." I turn to Foop. " Need anything Foop?" I ask. " No.I'm fine." Foop Replies."Thank you for asking." NegaME and I Sit back down" "Dude, did we really just do that?" NegaMe Thinks to me. "Yup, fraid so." I think back. " We both let pout a sigh.

"My you've trained them well." HAP remarks. " They really seem to adore you. " Why thank you Papa." Master AC says " It wasn't hard. They're quite loving." "Hey HAppy, do you know why Timmy has such unique abilities?" Master AC asks. " Nope,I'm really surprised those two can sit so close with out flinching." NegaME and I look at each other. Is our kinds really that adverse to each other? "Have them touch." AntiEugene says. "Don't be mean." Hap says. I reach out and touch NegaME's face. He pull me into a hug and hold on tightly. I hold on to him just as tightly. "Shit, they can touch?" HAP asks "They can indeed." Master AC replies. "I do believe the thought of not being able to has upset them." I feel Master's hand on my head." It's okay my dears." He says." I slowly let go of NegaMe. Negame Does the same. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."Hap says." I didn't realize they were so close."

"Quite alright old boy."Master AC says. "No harm done." Foop come over to us. "Are you okay?" He ask."Yeah." NegaMe and I reply. " Foop smiles and sits by Elijah. " Hey Elijah bebeh, Do your kind have counter parts" Richard asks. "Sure do"Elijah Replies. "For every star Kid Dare, the darker Luner counterpart. Solar kids counter parts are cloudies. "Your a star boy?" Foop asks. " Nah, I'm a Luner futanari." I though you were a boy?" I remark. "I am, this cycle." Elijah Replies. "Cycle?" HAP Gaps." Your a dreamling? "Sure am."Elijah says proudly " I wondered what became of you kind?" Master HP remarks. " I'm lost." I interject." What's a dreamling." "Their eternal children." Master Replies "Little is know about his kind."Less is known how there born." " Why would the fairies give us such a rare babeh?" AntiWanda asks. " " I suspect fear clouded their judgement." Master AC replies." She . .Err. He was being quite the little terror." "Also they may not realize what he is exactly." Master Tommy remarks. " Their magic is impossible to detect, if identified at all."

"Why is that?" Nega Me asks. " They use Mana." Richard says. " Little is known about that as well, only that it's vast more powerful then watt magic." Master get's a evil smile on his handsome face."And those morons just unwittingly gave us a private tutor."He chuckles. " how come you didn't ask your pets?" Elijah ask. Or are dey still dormant." I look at him shocked. "Timothy's a dreamling?" AntiRichard gasps. " Elijah nods. " A star boy if I'm not mistakin." His twins a Luner Boy." "But my parents are human." I spit out. " "Oh so you are .dormant. Elijah says. " all dreamling born from humans are." " How is your kind born?" I ask. "Three ways."Elijah replies. "From Humans, like, Timmy, For two dream beings, or like me, from Mana Blossoms." "Can you awaken them?" Master HP asks Can non Dreamlings use Mana?" "Yes,but I need Mana candy to it."Elijah replies." And sure ya can learn, it's easy."I think master's plan just got a whole level more evil."

End of Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I almost salvati At the evil plans that danced in my head . To hell with their pathetic wand I'll weild something they'll never be able to take back. "Careful AC."Timothy remarks." You'll pop a evil boner." "Silence you." I snap. "Okay Elijah, do you have any Mana Candy on you?" " Sure." Elijah replies." I never leave home without it. Can't use magic witout it." "Please awaken TImothy and Terrence." I ask. " It's mean the world to me." "Sure than sug." Elijah Replies. Elijah searches his back pack. Any body else wand any." He asks."It's real good eaten." "I'll take some." I reply " Elijah hands me a piece. " "Hold that." He says/. It smelled of mint I love mint. One tiny bite couldn't hurt. I break a piece and pop it in. Strange. for something so hard, it felt soft and chewy in the mouth. "AC, He said hold it not nibble it".Father scolds. "But it's minty." I huff." It turned you blue." AntiWanda remarks.

"Like you, I've been blue." I reply." AntiWanda looks at her hands then at me." Nope, I'm sure we ain't supposed to be dat shade of blue." I look at my hands." My word,I'm a blueberry!" I exclaim. "Not only that, your a different shade of blue." Timothy remarks. I resist the urge to slap the little bitch. "You weren't s'pposed ta eat that." It was fur Timmy." Elijah says. It can't harm me . . can it?" I ask "Depends, can you drink water without a problem?"Elijah ask back. "Err. .yes" I reply. " Den you'll be fine."He says. He hands me two red candies. "One fur you,it'll turn ya back ta normal." Elijah says." Da other ones fur Terry." I hand my poppet's their candies." "Eat up." I order." I take a bit of mine. It I was expecting cinnamon, but it tasted of jalapeno peanut brittle. Timothy looks at his. As does Terry. "What will happen when we eat this?" Timothy asks. "YOu'll grow your tails and ears." Elijah Replies. "You human ears will also fade also" "I don't want a tail." Terry huffs. "You need your tail ta channel yur magic." Elijah says.

"Timothy a bite of his." mm minty." He chirps devouring it." Terrence sigh and pops his in."Mmm chocolaty?" Terrence says " Funny, mine tasted of brittle." "It did." Elijah gasps. " Why, it shouldn't?" I ask nervously Elijah looked near tears. " it should, mana candy come in many flavors." He says." An dat was mah last spicy I got's da wait till I get back ta make more." "So sorry dear boy." I remark sympathetically "Meh, I shouldn't have eaten so many of dem on da way at school" Elijah sighs. "I feel funny.?" Timothy says. "me too." Terrence agrees. "Is that normal?" I ask. " I dunno." Elijah replies." I've never been dormant before." Timothy sprouts bunny ears and a wolf tail Terrence grows Cat ears and a wolf's tail. They looked adorable."Bunny ears?" Timothy Pouts. "Terrence leans on him and purrs."They suite you." Terrence replies."Cozzie how do you feel?" Antiwanda asks. That's right I've eaten some too. AntiRip come over to me. "Any pain?" he asks." No I feel fine."

Suddenly I feel a surge of power. " I suddenly feel more powerful." I tell the group. Elijah jump to her feet. No freakin way?" he gasps. " What?" Father ask. Fear clear in his voice. " I ant seen you kind in ages." Elijah goes on. " A antiFairy?" I ask. " Nu uh., A dream guardian." Elijah Replies. "Not since da great war. " I look at father. He looked shocked."His a guardian?" Father gasps. Elijah floats up and glows. She point to Thomas." You one too." " I'm a dream Guardian?" Thomas asks. "No your a dormant Dreamling. "Elijah says" AntiEddie to. So's Eugene an AntiEugene." "I"m nether human nor a Dreamling." Master HP says."How can my sons be Dreamlings." "Fur one you a dream guardian." Elijah says. "But my parents a pure blooded brute pixies." Eugene pints out. "Same as antiMe's" "Now dat's a noodle scratcher." Elijah admits. "I'll have ta consult da tome about it." "AH I can feel bad luck all the way from china." I chirp. "No fair." AntiWanda pouts. "Don't worry, you'll feel it soon enough." I tell her."But for know, We have plotting to do." Talks turn to our escape plan We talk late into the night. When My companion have all gone home, I let out a heavy sigh.

I hope to darkness we succeeded I'm not sure i can take another bout in the chamber. .Just thinking a that ghastly places causes me to shutter.I walk back to the living room. "Where's AntiWanda?" I ask. "Putting the babies to bed" AntiJustin replies. I nod. "Smoke?" Thomas offer's "thank you." I reply taking one. I look at my watch as I float to my poppets. Perhaps I should put them to bed as well."Hey AC, if we were allowed to divorce, would you divorce AntiWanda? I look at my puzzled as I sit down. "No, why do you ask?" I ask. "It's just that, if we were free of fairy law,I see no reason for you to stay married." AntiJustin remarks " I know you love each other, but not in the right way. Not in the health way." I let out a sigh."You sound like Mother." I remark." I love antIWanda and she loves me. I see no reason for us to separate." "you can't even have sex with her"AntiRip snaps. "She need a REAL man. Not some queer who treats her like a pet bunny."

"First of all,I'm more of a man then your are."I growl." Secondly We do have sex." "I mean normal sex." AntiJustin huffs." Not they weird creepy bullshit you force her into." "I force her into nothing." I snap back. "We have sex in all way, we just don't have normal intercourse, big fucking whoop. Despite what you and mother think, it take a lot more to keep a REAL woman happy then just fucking her cunt!"My brother glares at me. I return the favor." Calm down you two."Thomas says. "Can it halfling?" My brother snaps. "Don't you speak to my little brother in that manor." I growl. Before My brother can speak, their's a knock at the door. I got it."AntiWanda calls. I turn from my brother. "If you want to stay with AntiWanda,I'd put such nonsense out you mind. " I tell him" She'll leave you to stay at my side, don't forget that."I foop up a cane and return to my seat. "Leave meh Alone!" AntiWanda shouts. But AntiWanda Darling." AntiJuandissimo pleads" I can make you happy, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." AntiWanda listen to him" Mother says. AntiWanda Rushes into the room. She sits on my lap and cover's her ears."Cozzie, make dem go away." AntiWanda Pouts.

I look at the two." Why are you idiots pestering my wife?" I dashes into the room." Hi Cozzie." She chirps. AntiWanda chucks a brick at her." Only I get tah call him date." AntiWanda growls. "Call him dat again and next time I won't miss.""Sorry sis." AntiBlonda replies. "antiWanda Don't act so rashly." AntiJustin huffs." Violence should be a last resort."  
"Mind your damn business." AntiWanda snaps hurling a cinder block at his head." "She's mah sister,I'll abuse her all I like." "now now,love, behave." I tell Antiwanda"AntiRip is tired and have gone to bed, No need to disturb him to treat head trauma's." " I see yo point Cozzie." AntiWanda concedes."I'm gonna put da puppies ta bed, get dem out of here." And with that she foop off taking my sleeping poppets with her. Thomas pings to my side. "Do he just have to ask you to go?" Thomas remarks." Or do we have to kick you losers out."

End of AntiCosmo's POV


	4. Chapter 4: The Tide Turns

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

The want of your Smile.

AC's POV  
I gazed out the window as I sipped my tea. The moon was just raising. It will be breakfast time soon. I wonder if Timothy knew my race was nocturnal. I blow out a sigh. It mattered not. It is a life he's become accustomed to. I turn to my poppet's sleeping soundly in bed. They seem to not have a care in the world. As it should be. As I take another sip of tea, there's a knock at the door. "Come in." I call "Hey babeh." AntiWanda call. ,floating into the room. " Mind if a hang out in here?" I smile to her." Not at all." I reply. "Your up early today." AntiWanda let's out a sigh. I can't sleep good." She sighs." "i'm scared." I look at antiWanda puzzled." What ever for?" I ask. " I'm scared we're gonna fail again. that Jorgan's gonna hurt ya again." AntiWanda says. As she speaks tears well up in her eyes. "I can't take being here no more. We're not allowed to be happy. We have to like our lives in dare shadow. I'm sick of being little more den Wanda dark reflection."

I pull my weeping belle into my arms." We won't love." I tell her. This is the best plan I've ever had. We WILL win." "Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda sniffles."I trust ya." AntiWanda kisses my cheek softly."I'm going ta put on da vittles." She says." "Alright love." I reply. AntiWanda floats out the room.I let out a sigh. I can't blame her for being worried, I was worried too. I lean against the window. So many lives rested on my shoulders. So many love shatter when I fail them. The burden of it all seem to sit heavy on my shoulders. I foop up a chair and sit down. I close my eyes and inhale the crisp night air. I'm going to miss antifairy world. But it was no longer safe for us here. The fairies owned the land, and delighted in reminding us of that fact. by constantly invading out homes, businesses, our lives. Just to keep us unhappy. After all, our pain brought joy to others. Our Joy brought others never asked to be born this way, but they make us pay for it anyway. I fell myself shakes with both sorrow and rage.

I pray my plan succeeds. I can't take this life any more ether. The consent hate. The fear for my loved ones.I foop up my cane and l lean on it.I hate that I need it to it hurt to much to walk about without it. My body wasn't recovering as fast anymore. That scared me. It meant one thing for us magic beings. It meant I was losing my will to live. Every turn in the chamber I heal slower and slower. Every turn inching my towards death. I don't want to die. But I having a hard time finding a reason to live. I feel my heart break, when I come to a sad truth. I really don't have one. Everyone would be happier if I was dead. AntiWanda could marry my brother. Timmy would be free. Father would have less stress. Why should I exist at all? :AC?" I hear Timothy call to me." Why are you crying?" I look to my side. TImothy was standing with terrence. They both looked at me with concern. "TImothy, I'm sending you home." I tell him." All I ask in exchange is that you keep antiwanda and foop with you. A let them be free."

TImothy looks at me puzzled. I wait for him to leap at the chance. Or to try and cut a better deal." "I am home." Timothy says. " I live here till we move." I look out into the night. " Do you really want to live among us dark creatures." I ask."Are you okay wit never seeing the sun my plan succeeds You'll never see you parents again. I will kill them. And I will be free to do so. My kind is evil Timothy. Pure, unapologetically Evil."I turn and look at him My  
eyes gain a blood red glow. I grab him and pull him close." I could even kill you if I desire." "hey!" Terrence shouts." Shut up." I snap. "do you understand the evil you'll unleash." I tell him. " Let TImmy go." Terrence growls." "I said shut up." I snap glaring at him. I turn back to Timothy.I bare my fangs. " Do you really want a moster like me roaming around your world?"I shout. I wait a beat." Well?" I shout. "What the hell?" father yawn pinging into the room." Non of your damn business old man." I growl. "Now get out my room!" Father look as at me shocked,before pinging off. I pains me to see the hurt in his eyes, as he did so. "That wasn't nice." Timothy remarks. calmly." I through him to the floor." It wasn't meant to be." I sneer.

Timothy stands and comes to me."Isn't it a little early to be playing the big bad anti wolf." Timothy sighs. But why wasn't he shaking? Why wasn't he crying. "Get out my sight, you hideous buck tooth loser." I growl. "Fine, we're gone." Terrence shouts, grabbing hold of Timothy "Timothy doesn't need another person in his life treating him like shit. He get's that enough from the turner's The school system, and every freaking adult he's ever met." Terrence begins to pull Timothy out the room. Timothy pulls away and returns to my side. " I know I'm ugly. I know I'm a loser." Timothy says." But I can't go till your free master. After that I'll go. Thank you. .for at least pretending to like me. For a while I actually felt special." I turn to TImothy and watch him go to Terrence. I fight to keep from calling out to him. When the door closes behind him,tears overwhelm me.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

HP's POV

I sit at the breakfast table.I felt sick with worry. I never seen AC like that"He's giving up." I sigh." I fear our AC has finally lost the last of his hope" "It give him no right to take it out on Timothy." Terry growls , storming into the himself looked as broken as AC. "We're leaving."Terry says."Ac released us, now ping us home." "You'll leave your master in his weakest moment?" Eugene asks." For shame.""I don't know what he said." i tell the boys." But a can tell you, he didn't mean it."" babeh, daddeh's right, don't pay him no mind." AntiWanda says." He alway's get like this before he tries a plan. Fear and da pressure starts ta get to him. Today's a mighty big day." "AW don't sugar coat it." I tell my daughter." He's giving up, before the word go. " I stand and walk over to the boys."Come with me." I tell them. "Now!" They both nod and follow me. "Ac isn't well. You must have notice him using a cane." I remark. "Yeah." Timmy replies."Why is that?"

"As you may know magic beings are fast healers." I tell them. But what you may not know is, that if a magic being loses the will to live, they heal slower, and can even die." " What?" Terry gasp." So Master AC?" I look at him sadly. "My son is slowly dying." I reply. tears fill my eyes. It killed me to think of my precious child in so much pain. "When his plain fails, jorgan amps up his purification cycles. Which is code for torturing a anti, till they lose the will to live."I stop at a window and look out into the night. "This world is full of pain." I tell the pets." "It's illegal for them to be happy, to feel joy." I continue." Because is they get to feel those emotions, other will suffer misfortune, such is the life of a anti Being." "I thought they caused bad luck on purpose." Timmy remarks."They do, but it will happen it they intend it ot or not."I reply "I look at Timmy. " He do love you, so much it hurts." i tell him. "so much that he can't bare to let you watch him die."

I turn and walk off. I wave for them to follow."I don't get it." Timmy remarks." Why if he being targeted." "He's the leader." I reply." The strongest leader antifairy world has ever known. If he dies, it will break the spirit of every AntiFairy in this world. Hell it may break the spirit of every antibeing out there dreaming of sweet freedom.""HP, how can we help him." Timmy ask." There must be something we can do?" Terry adds. "We don't want master to die." They sob in unison. I smile and stop at Ac's bedroom door. "It's simple." I tell them. "Go back in there and give him a reason to hold on. A reason to fight." "Right." Timmy and Terry agree.I turn to see convection burning in their eyes." I'll leave you to it." I tell them and head back to the kitchen. I hope they can do it. They're his only hope.

End Of HP's POV  
Timmy's POV

NegaMe and I take a deep breath and open the door Ac was looking out the eyes had returned to green. But they seemed dull,somehow. Like all the light have gone out of them."Good luck light me." NegaMe thinks to me, as he pushes me forward. "What?" I think back." I just realized, there's no better reason to live then for a beloved." NegaME replies." "That's you buttercup.I'll wait right here." I sigh and head to AC. he looked like he's been crying. When I get close to him,my heart sinks. Ac was still crying. " AC?" I call to him. I wait for his eyes to drift to darken as soon as they land on me."I told you to get out." he growls.I hurts to look a them Not because he was glaring at me. but because their were so much pain in them. " .." I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to fail you." I shout out. " We will win. We leave this pain behind and find our paradise."

"Bog words for a small boy." AC says turning form me." It doesn't matter anymore." HP was right. HE's really giving up. On everything. " Panik grips my heart. It hurts worst then anything I've ever known. I desperately try to think of something to say." Something to help him. Something to save him. But all I can do is stand there and cry. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him. I fall to my knees. "Please don't die AC." I beg him." I don't want to exist in a world without your lovely chaos in it." AC looks at me shocked. "I look up at him. " If you want to cause bad luck, then do it. If you what to eat human, I cook them for you." I vow." I you want to kill, so be it, may a river of blood run down the streets. If you want to take over the universe I will stand at you side. Hell I'll sit at you feet, and you rain death upon those you'd cross you. Just please. . .PLEASE don't die."

"If you want to beat me, then beat me. If you want to kill me then kill me." NegaME says coming to my side." I have no life with out you master. I have no joy without your smile." Nega Me kneels beside me. "We love you master, let us fight for you. Let us stand by you. Let us suffer with you." I add." We'll share you joy and your sorrow. " "We'll ease your wounds after a hard day.," Negame continues" Come hell and High water, we'll be by your side." AC stands. NegaMe and I looks up at him. " I'm sorry." He says. I feel my heart break." I should never have been so hard on you two earlier." I look back up. AC kneels in front of us. "Especially you, timothy." AC adds.I'm pulled into his arms."I'm so sorry my are pure beaty in my eyes, please don't ever doubt that." My heart flutter's. "You really mean that AC?" I sob." You think I'm pretty?" 'You are gorgeous my love."Ac says " "Simply gorgeous." AC look at Negame." Come here you." AC says pulling him close as well. "

AC sit's and pull us onto his lap. it's then, he let's go, and cry. A deep sob from the very depths of a tortured soul. NegaMe and I just held onto him. Hugged him. We wept right along with him. I killed us to know he was in so much pain. It killed me to know I caused some of that pain.I hear a foop and look up. We were on the bed again. Master lays down and summons us to his side. NegaMe and I lay our head on his chest. We listen to the steady sound of his breathing. " I haven't cried like that in ages." Ac remarks."If you ever need to let loose let us know." Negame say. "We live to make you smile." Master AC sits look at him puzzled. He take a dager from the night stand"Your about to drink my blood." AC says." Drinking it will bind you to me forever. It will also cause you to desire the blood of the living."

AC looks art me seriously." It well taint you to your Very soul."He says."Light world's will hate you. If we are caught, you will be sealed her with me." NegaME and I look at each other then back at AC."We understand." We tell him. "In return for you loyalty AC says." I vow to love you, care for you,And live to protect you always." Ac foops up a black bowl. He cuts his hand and lets's his blood pour into it. His blood was a deep red. it reminded me of a dark ruby. NegaME eyed it hungrily. "That's right my dark poppet." AC says, with a wicked smile. How I loved that smile"Your already a blood drinker like me. Ths should be a real treat for you. " AC give Nega Me the first sip"Drink up, I have plenty more." AC says. NegaMe drinks the whole bowl." "Good boy." Ac the bowl again." Man that's good stuff." NegaME remarks. "You may delight in my blood as a treat for good behavior, and special occasions."AC says.

NegaME's eyes light up. Ac offer's me the bowl. "Take your time ." Ac says."You don't need to drink it all." I sip it. His blood was sweet. I drink a little more. I drink down the bowl. My head begins to spin."Timothy?" AC calls to me. I try to speak, but can' whole body was on fire."  
NegaTImothy, go get father." Ac orders. NegaMe jump's to his feet and runs off."AC pulls me into his arms."What have I done." He sobs. HP rushes into the room. " He drank my blood." Ac says. "Did. . did I poison him?" "Relax, he's not poisoned." HP says. "His body is just changing." HP says. " He's being tainted." Tainted? I'm, being tainted. I heard of it. But the way wanda makes it sound, I thought it's be more painful I wasn't in pain at all. "Negame comes to my side. "How come I didn't feel anything?" "Your already dark." HP says. "Timothy was pure." I snuggle into AC's arms. I could feel his darkness. Pure evil radiated from him. It made the darkness seem like sunshine.

I take a sharp breath. Inhaling it deeply. I look up at him He wasn't looking at me.. He was still talking to HP. I sit up. "Cozzie!" AntiWanda calls coming into the room. " It's almost time." Ac nods. I sit up. "We've been waiting two weeks for this." I remark. " Master,I will not fail you." "I know you won't sweet poppet." Ac stand. We begin to leave the room. Ac stops me. "You felt it didn't you?" He ask." My evil, you felt it right?" I nod. "Knowing that fact, will you still inflict me upon your world."AC asks I turn to my beloved master." My world is the world you rule." I reply. "Those who refuse to bend to your will, can die at your hand." A dark gleam shines in AC's eyes. Come my sweet poppet, our new world order awaits." I bow and we head out the room. Nega Me comes and fades into me. "Ah, do it again." Foop chirps. "No time, young prince." I tell him. Foop floats to me. "Timothy." He says." Call me Foop." I look at him puzzled." You may be father's pet, but you MY big brother." Foop adds."Both of you, kay?"

I hug Foop. " It's fine with me little bro." I reply. "yehaaa,I got's three youngins." Ac looks at AW and laughs. " That'd make me his father."AC remarks. "You know I'm to jealous the let you have a child with another." "What about uncle antiJustin." Elijah points out. That's different, he's family"AC replies. "Call meh momma." AW tell me. Okay, me and terry reply. AC comes and groups my bottom. " Call me big daddy." He says with a grin." I chuckle and blush."Kay." I reply." You too dark poppet." Kay." terry says through me. " And we have four sons." Ac add pointing to Elijah." Oh right." AntiWanda says, with a grin. "Hey foop babeh, what do parents do?" Elijah ask. " Mostly feed you, bath you, and be around to cuddle." Foop replies. " Oh, . ." Elijah says."I don't get it." "Don't worry,heart, I'll teach you all about it." Foops says." Okay babeh." Elijah agrees. I look around at my companions. No, not companions, my family. We were about to defy the most powerful nation, by fleeing.

HP's POV

I sat at my desk. it was almost time. I waited weeks for this moment. All my people have. I was going to defy the czar. THe HEAD head pixie. I stand and pace the room. In mere moment's the attack on fairy world will begin. In that time a mock attack will begin on pixie world. The aim it to take out our big wand. It will not freeze our magic. Pixie world pixies have been on mana candy for days. But it will sever out communication with Pixica. For at least a month. We only need one day to flee. I cast my gaze out the window. My role as head pixie was coming to a close. Soon I'll be their only leader. I'll be a pixie czar. Most pixies in my office fluttered about on jittery wings. Most went about their work. Trying with all their might to pretend it was normal. Some took there normal vacations. Others took a sick day.

Anne come to my side. Your coffee sir." He says holding out a cup. " Thank you thompson." I reply taking it. I look down at him. I couldn't wait to get that damn shock collar off him. I couldn't wait to get my collar on him. "How long to we have?" Anne asks." half hour." I reply. I hear a ping in the room. Thomas and Anthony comes to my side. "It's really happening." Thomas remarks. I nod."In less then a half our." I reply. I take out my cell wand. My boys do the same. "I open the back and takeout the battery. My boy's follow suit. "Let the games begin." Anthony says with wicked smile. "This time good will NOT prevail." I add

End Of HP's POV

HAP's POV.

I readied my men for combat. "Remember, soot to stun." I remind my troops. "None of our dark pixie brother's are to be harmed. " Yes Sir." My men agree. though it was a mock attack,it still made me feel uneasy. I loved pixie world, and the pixies in it. My race had been blessed. The pixies treated us like brother. Well the pixies of pixie world. then again, I'm ashamed to call the antiPixies of antipixica my kind. I hated there obsession, with hate. A man need love in his life if he is to have balance. this attack will make the antiPixie czar happy. At least till we double cross him. Personally,I'd rather stab the fucker. But, I'll have to take the metaphor,for know.I look at my watch twenty minutes to. It was almost time to begin the march." Lock and load." I order. My men comply.I prey Timmy can pull off his part. at least i know he'll have help.

End of HAp's POV

Timmy's POV

I walk to the gate to fairy world.I was weird seeing it from this side. i take a deep breath and run to it. "Help, some one help mE!" I turns around and looks at me shocked. I fall to my knees and lowers the shield and pulls me too the other side."Turner!" what happened?" Jorgan ask. I He. .he. " I manage before breaking into tears. "Take over." Jorgan call to a brute. I'm atomic poof to his office. He put's a blanket on me and call Cosmo and Wanda. I tell him about my horrible two week,being held as anticosmo's pet." Jorgan Places the room. Cosmo and Wanda rushes in. "Timmy, your poor boy." Wanda says hugging me. " I'll make him pay." Cosmo growls. Binky comes into the office. I look around for the contact I was supposed to meet up with. Cosmo comes close to me. He pulls me into a hug." Hey timmy, had fun with Master." I'm floored. I look at him and smile. " It was a blast. I whisper back. " Cosmo, come here." Jorgan call. "Cosmo flies to him. I let out a whimper. "I'll sit with him." Wanda says. Jorgan nods. "

Jorgan Comes up with a counter strike. Me Cosmo, Wanda and Poof will guard the Big Wand with Binky. We fly to the big wand and take out places. Binky pulls me aside. " Here." He says."I'll need you help planting the charges." He says." "Your a contact too?" I ask." Binky looks at me worried." "I'm the only contact?He replies."who else have you spoken to." "Cosmo." I tell him. "I'll keep a eye in him." Binky says. " I walk to Cosmo and wada. I sit next to Poof. I never felt so nervous. If the plan fails, it'll be my fault. My master will suffer because of put's a arm around me. relax."He says"It'll be alright." I hope soo."I reply.  
End of Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV  
I ready for the attack on fairy world." Do you think he'll come through."AntiBinky asks."Jorgan is as good as wandless."I reply "My loyal poppet,would never cross his master." AntiBinky nods. "Man I'm pumped."Elijah squealed." Foop was quite. "He seemed to me soaking up the atmosphere A kiss from Elijah pulls him from his revere I meet me troops at the gate. AntiRip and AntiWanda flew up with their med kits" Everythang's in place."AntiWanda reports."it's a go." I nod. I blast the gate with my wand and we rush forces try to hold us back,but we plow through. AntiWanda and AntiBlonda are at my side. Antibinky covered our rear. "We have to get to the core." AntBlonda reminds me." I nod. Then it happen Jorgan and a wall of brute block our path. I bite back a host of swear,when I see jorgan's fully powered wand. "Surprised." Jorgan sneers."Do you really think a sweet boy,like timmy would join with you." Jorgan and the brutes laugh." You should he seen the shame in his eye when he admitted to saving you."Jorgan Mocks.

I glare at the overly buff stooge."Now what."AntiWanda ask."We proceed as planned.I whisper. My troop behind me fire on the brutes. The battle rage fierce. Both side loses men. I find a opening and burst through. My men follow suite. By dark grace we make it to the wand. Cosmo Wanda and Poof fire at us. "How dare you put your perverted hands on my godchild." Cosmo snaps charging at me. "At least I could be bothered to feed him. "I snap." I wouldn't let bullies beat him,if he was in my care." Cosmo glared at me."We feed him when I find out the turner's aren't doing their job." Wanda shouts as she fights AntiWanda. Poof is locked in battle with Foop."Dis is why goldie don't like you!"Poof says." You can keep,your blond, goody goody bimbo." Foop growls. "I got a real woman," Foop growled darkly at his counterpart."He right behind you in fact."

"Like i'd fall for that."Poof scoffs."To bad, sug."Elijah says."Dat was his rare honest moments."She sends blast to poof. Poof falls from the hit. Cosmo rushes to him.I block his path."Now now,let the kiddies play." I tell him with a grin."Can't you see their bonding." Cosmo glares at me,then charges."If you laid one sick finger on Timmy you Fag."Cosmo growled."I will destroy you," I look at him seriously."What do you hate most about me Cosmo?"I ask."That I'm a antifairy,or that I'm gay." Cosmo eyes darken."I don't give a shit about ether."HE replies."I hate the fact you keep eyeballing my boy." I float back,shocked. He was in love with Timothy eye darken As jealousy joins resentment and rage. "You don't deserve him."I snap. "If you did,he'd know you mind and heart. " I send a blast to temper peeking/"You wouldn't hide behind silly rules and claim him!"I shout. "you show him the dazzling treasure he is, then hoard him jealously.

Suddenly the calvery rides in. We're soon surrounded by brute faires. I raise my hand in surrender. AntiWanda ,Elijah and Foop comes to my side. Cosmo glares at me. but I pay him no heed."was it worth is?" Jorgan laughs"Was it worth losing men ? " I Face Jorgan's glare head one. I meet it,with my own defiant glare."Is it worth it?"I echo."How dare you ask me that?Is what worth it. The ability breath freely. The power walk around,and not be shunned and spat on. The security of not being attacked for no damned gift being able to Fall in love at our leisure. The blessing to have children when WE desire. Freedom from being caged,and locked away like animals. You damn ,it was worth it." I snap."I'll continue to fight you to my last dying breath.

Jorgan looks at me with brutes laugh."That can be arranged."Jorgan replies raising his wand."any last words?" "I have some." Cosmo chirps." GO ahead." Jorgan grins Cosmo eyes darken, to a point of pure hate. I look at him shocked, for it was Jorgan he was glaring at. "Keep you fucking muscled bound paws off my man!" Cosmo growls send a blast at a shocked Jorgan" cosmo What are you doing?" Shout a horrified Wanda. "Same thing I'm doing." Timmy shouts Catching wanda and Poof in a net."We're breaking the rules." "Timmy?" Jorgan gasps Before the giant wand explodes. Flames engulf it instantly. Wanda goes dark. But not before Juandissimo poof into the seen with remington in tow. "I am here my lovely. . wanda?" The latin fairy looked around confused. "Wanda didn't send him that letter, did she?" Asks a irate Remington. Timothy was right, he was a lovely boy indeed. "Seize them." I order.

Jorgan stands in the way of my troops." I'm still bigger and stronger." Jorgan growls. "So nuff." Elijah agree." But we's have magic." I send a blast at the huge fairy, sending him to the ground. " How it that possible?"Jorgan gasps." Taking out our wand should take yours out as well." "We found a new power source." I laugh. "And I'm not sharing." I summon a fairite sabre to my hand. Jorgan backs away in horror. "I'm not going to kill you this time." I tell him. My timothy is still to pure to handle the sight of murder." I run the blade into Jorgan's leg. "Why,? He sobs "Why would you do that?" He shout. " I walk around him and slice up his jet pack." Because I can." I reply."It's high time you learn to use wings like the rest of us."

I walk over to Cosmo. HE backs away shyly. "You did well." i tell him. "th. .thank you. . antime." He stammer's- I come closer to him.I lift his gaze to mine. I love the shyness in his eyes. " What have you done to Cosmo and TImmy!" shouted Wanda. " I tainted Timmy.;" I admit." What's come over our dear Cosmo, I have no Idea.""Sir, we should pull out. ." Binky says coming to my side. " The wounded has already been taken, and AFW is now vacant. "Binky? How could you?" Shouts a hurt Jorgan."How do you even know each other?" "He found me crying in the rain, after you haden beat me for some stupid reason. " Binky turns to organ. "I was about to kill myself But AC talked me down."I remember that day

*Flash back to several months ago *

I was going to the store. I was raining heavily. Then I saw him. Binky sitting on the street sobbing,.He was covered in bruses. I approached him quietly." Go ahead." he sobs Kill me." He sobs. I deserve to die."I kneel down beside him. " Oh, and what for?"I ask. Binky looks up at me."A. .AntiCosmo." Binky Stammers. "Your hurt." I remarks. I take out some healing balm and rub it on him." Your are might thin dear boy." I add. Would you like to dine with me?" "why aren't you beating me?" Binky asks. "I laugh."It looks like someone beat me to it." I laugh. "Care to tell me who it was?" "It was Jorgan" Binky sobs. " He beats me for the littlest reason. I yelled at him. I said I had rights. Do you know what he said?" "What?" I ask. "He said a orphans like me had no right." Binky sobs. "That I'll never be anything to any one, and he's right."

I pull a sobbing binky into a hug. it looked like he needed one. I pick him up and walk fly back home. "Where ae you taking me?" Binky ask."To my house to rest."I reply. "Why are you ging so nice to me?" Binky asks. " Your just as much of a victim of Jorgan's bigoted ways as I am." I reply."And We oppressed men need to stick together. On the way back, I stop at the market. Binky cling tightly to my tail as I shop."As I purchase my wares. AntiTilly comes up to him. "Isn't that Binky?" She asks." I nod. "He's running from Jorgan's abuse." I tell her. " You poor boy." She says,much to Binky's surprise. AntiTIlly reaches into her pocket and pulls out a candy. " Here have a sweety." Binky shy ly takes it. "Thank you." He says .AntiTilly pats him on the head. " How come he's bald?" She asks. AntiBinky has a shaggy mane full of hair." "Jorgan makes me shave my head." Binky says.:"He thinks my hair makes me look like a girl." You poor baby." antiTilly says."I'm a stylist, I can grow your hair out for you, and give you a bald cap so Jarhead won't notice. She leans close to him. "It'll be your daily defiance." She adds." And reminder, we antifairies love you." "I'm . .loved.?" Binky gasps."

End flash back.

"The AntiFairies never looked down on me, spat on me, or treated me like I was a freak!" Binky shouts pulling me from my thought. Binky takes off his bald cap and throws it at Jorgan. "They gave me a sense of pride. They didn't care I was born with girly wings. Or how my hair looked. They just loved me, cared about ME." "They made you their pawn." Jorgan shouts. " Now they will kill you, like they's kill Timmy and Cosmo." " Master would never do that." Timothy says. " He loves us." Timothy comes over and touches Binky's hair." Man, your cute." Timothy adds. Timothy look at me, his eye's seemed deeply sad." " I almost slipped up. He tells me. I told Cosmo I had fun with you, I'm sorry Master." I nod. Why?" I ask. "because He called you Master." TImothy replies.

I look at Cosmo.. "Timmy told me how nice it was to be owned my you." Cosmo says." It sounded like it was everything I dreamed it would be."So what you said earlier?" I ask. " I faked it to buy timmy time." Cosmo admits. Cosmo comes and hugs me. "How I longed for you Antime." He admits. " Please, don't leave me in this horrible world." "I won't I assure him." I turn to Timothy." It is alright. my sweet poppet." I tell him. "I forgive you."Timothy bows. I hope all is well on the pixies end.

end Of antiCosmo's POV

HAP's POV

I look down at the dead pixies that littered the ground. It was a shame. It wasn't supposed to go like flies to me. He looked pissed. " Don't give those traitors another thought." He says pulling my into a hug.I weep into him. It still pained me to kill a Pixie. Even if it was a pixica pixie. They Came to dump the pixica Cubies here. apparently, HP was to kill them all. But my men abused them instead. Kittling them all, save the frightened cubies. Cubies who now sat in cages. "What are we going o do with them?" I ask. " They'll go to good homes." HP says. I take his hand and we stroll down the where moving out their homes. AntiPixies helped with the move. How time do we haver?" I ask. " Not alot." My sweet P replies. " Move you asses. We're not going on vacation, we're fleeing for our damn lives." I chuckle at his comment. Pixies and antipixies alike jump, and put their asses in gear.

Thomas flies to us." Binky reported in." He says. "The attack on fairyworld was a success. and their pulling out. " Thomas gains a dark smirk. "Cosmo aided the rebellion" he adds. Sweet P and I look at him shocked. "No way." I mouth. Yes way"Thomas says. "But he hates my son."Sweet P remarks. Thomas shakes his head. " Apparently he longed to be near him." Thomas corrects." Binky heard him say it." " I smile. It seems i was going to have my son in my life after all." "Sirs." Eugene calls to us. AntiAnne was at his side. "The people have evacuated.." " We're ready to Pull out." AntiAnne adds. HP takes ion last look around. A unspoken sadness in his eyes. " Let's go." He a sad smile." There's nothing left for us here." In the distance the cell wand tower burned with a black glow. Our lives was changing. We were leave a home we lived in for eons. Wild excitement bubbled in me as we walked to the transport van. A new road laid before us. No, not a road. A great and vast unknown. Just waiting for us to blaze a trail through it. the magic world was shifting. This Time good and evil didn't matter. It wasn't about right or wrong. It was about being free. Free to live as you desire. even if that life was as a slave. And if that's not worth fighting for. I don't know what is.

End HAPs POV


End file.
